Harry Potter and The Junk
by Hathowda Jun
Summary: Well after DH, a struggling Harry decides he needs to reverse time itself to better himself. But all doesn't go as planned and mysterious enemies crop up. Not many OC characters in here, but the plot does diverge and ricket off the rails. You are warned. COMPLETE AND BETA-ED.
1. An Uninteresting Prologue 0 and 1

A/N: I think you've got the hang of it now...unless this is your first fanfiction read. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and nor do I wish it.

This work has been beta-ed by foreverme98 and I'm very grateful for the help. The ideas and meanings might be my work but the presentation is entirely the beta's grace.

A word about the story if you wish. This is a Harry Potter Time travel story. DH compliant, ignores epilogue.

Absolutely no slash, maybe some organ-repaing here and there and a few extremist attacks for violence, some craziness and a total disregard for romance but some suggestive comments for mature content. Nothing big, so I hope the rating T's fair.

Chapter 1

The clouds in the sky were pearly white that day; the sky was a deep blue that could only be matched by the ocean. Barefoot, Harry Potter strolled down the sandy beach. His feet were burning like an Incendo and Stinging-hex combined. Harry, now 47, was doing a ritual. A ritual that would create a new spell only he would know or be able to use. Harry was no longer the naive, ignorant boy that he used to be. He now understood the way the world worked. To survive he couldn't trust anybody. Having the upper hand was everything.

Harry planned to call the new spell "Lumnox". Lumnox would give him power over illusions. It would cover invisibility cloaks, disillusionment charms, invisible talismans, light deflecting wards...all of them would be ineffective at their task as long as his spell, Lumnox, was active.

Harry was usually very secretive with the spells he invented. He didn't relish the thought of sharing his knowledge with the world. People would use what he knew against him if his spells ever fell into the wrong hands. He'd learned this the hard way, after revealing a translation spell that allowed modern runes to be read like plain English. Insurgent Muggle-born terrorists and pure-blood extremists became a problem for him during his term as Head Auror. That was until he destroyed them with newly invented, this time, secret spells.

The ritual he was currently conducting on the beach was nearing completion. The alien runes drawn on the sand were glowing brightly. The waves no longer crashed against the shore, as if the sea didn't wish to interfere.

Harry walked around the runes in a convex, 57-sided polygon. As he neared the convex angle, the runes suddenly sucked in light and turned black. Once the runes had passed the arm of the angle, they instantly became lighter and lighter, then they came to a stop, which is when they turned invisible. Harry could still sense them despite not being able to see them; they were merging into himself and his two wands. Soon, the ritual was completed and the sea rushed forward.

He'd created the spell to last for years. He guessed it would fade in about 10 years or so; though, he couldn't say for sure.

Sighing, Harry quickly ran off the hot sand and dived for the shade his van offered. Harry had given up most of the Potter mansions and estates, along with most of the welfare institutions he had founded. The few he kept were of strategical importance, like the one located in Canada and Antarctica. They were important because both places shifted to the Earth's exact north and south magnetic poles.

The van was all he lived in these days. After the Hogwarts Battle, he knew his academic knowledge was incomplete. McGonagall had pleaded with him to finish his 7th year. Taking her concern seriously, he had gone through the 7th year syllabus; his unease increased the longer he looked it over. He'd suspected that Hogwarts was not teaching everything correctly. Still foolish in those years, he had discussed it with his childhood friends- Hermione and Ron. It didn't take him long to realize that Hermione was blinded to the truth and Ron was not the type to seek knowledge on his own.

Hermione, who he once regarded as one of the brightest students Hogwarts had ever seen, was nothing more than a tarnished memory to him now. She'd told him he was being silly, she'd told him he was a fool for having any sort of suspicions. Her reasoning being the teacher's were capable, wise, and overall good people. Harry didn't believe her then, and his feelings on the subject hadn't changed over the years. The translation incantation was enough evidence for Harry to stand firm in his belief that she was wrong and, he was right. What really pissed him off was that she seemed to think her 7th year at Hogwarts was a completion of her education. In his mind, it was only the beginning.

It was sad that such a bright mind had been twisted to serve the purpose of others. She had been taught to trust her elders, to never questioned things at a basic level. Whatever the teachers said to her, she believed to be the undeniable truth. Unfortunately, she took everything at face value because she believed in the wrong people.

Harry Potter knew better. He had watched the teachers- they themselves were ignorant brats. Oh, they knew how to get by. The only problem being they didn't know very much. They could make observations, but they weren't able to give supporting evidence to proof their ideas as facts. When asked why something happened a certain way, the student would get careless answers.

For example, The Vanishing Charm sent objects into hyperspace, which is where space objects get sent after travelling faster than the speed of light. Magons, the particle elements of magic, would help a magician do this. But according to McGonagall, this was a charm that simply did what it did. She had done her mastery related research in this charm and would proudly state that "Vanished objects go nowhere." He often wondered how she had come to that conclusion, but he could never come up with a satisfying answer.

He had learned a simple way to explore every avenue of Transfiguration, Charms, Wards, Potion-making, Arithmancy, Runes, Alchemy, Physics, along with Chemistry, of course, and Healing. Defence naturally was just a combo of these, and thus was his reason for liking Defence since he was a boy.

He had even discovered a method that predicted how a magical creature was formed. His most startling discovery was that dinosaurs were magical; more specifically, time-manipulating magic, though in a small scale- several minutes or so.

But Harry was offset by one thing that proved to be an obstacle. His magical education at Hogwarts had damaged his Magon sensing and manipulating ability. Neurons had permanently created an unremovable, but reducible link of blind reasoning. He had to strive hard for genuine belief, all because of his poor education.

Awareness was the first thing that Magons required. The second thing was the absence of misconceptions; for they inhibited a wizards or witches Magon centres in their brains. The third thing was a stable, magical core, the only one Hogwarts provided.

Students were damaged at a fundamental level. Because of this, he struggled to grasp new concepts but struggle he did. Giving up was not an option. It was never an option. He kept working to improve his mind, despite what Hogwarts had done to him. In fact, he'd made an unbelievable discovery. He'd been able to encounter life in other worlds through his advent in magical particle physics. Of course, he would be scoffed out of the magical world if he were to vent this discovery to anyone.

His means of travel were by magical means; through those very group of Magons. He had discovered and studied all forms of magical life, and Magons tended to choose only highly sentient beings. And thus, his alien technology was the key.

Magic elementary particles also allowed him to transport him to any place where other Magons were present; he could appear right inside the Hogwarts Headmaster's office or the Chamber of Secrets if he wanted to.

His travels to alien worlds had raised an important observation- not all aliens were of the same universe. Many were of different dimensions. He would disguise himself and relate all of the research he recorded, which often led to conclusive results. Trips to other worlds always changed his perception of the multiverse.

This led to another important topic- time.

Time seemed to be bound to a certain group of Magons he had nicknamed Chronons. He'd discovered that the lack of energy in them moved time forward. Slowly in some cases, where they were excited, but always forward. If he could inject enough energy into them...maybe, just maybe, he could go backwards in time. After all, time turners were available to him.

He had discovered that the sand used in time turners was not sand at all, but Chronons in a high energy states. Another discovery he'd made was that time turners were no longer being manufactured. All of them were defective. The technology was fairly ancient...dating back to the age of the dinosaurs.

He'd started a project to give him the ability to go back in time. Harry tended to be secretive, but for this particular project, he was super-paranoid. After a decade, he could not only go back in time by several centuries, but he could also make himself young, and, in a more startling discovery, do something that could only be described as sending his present self back to his younger self.

Once he'd found out both present and past consciousness' could merge with each other, he'd quickly figured out that material possessions could be sent back too. The problem was that once he started altering the timeline, things would get messy, fast. Timelines would branch off. This meant that the world he had defeated Voldemort in, and the new world he planned to live in, would be separated.

Eventually, he decided he didn't care about the consequences. No harm would come of his actions since he was the only one who would know about the alternate universe. All he had to do was make sure he took all of his belongings with him.

He couldn't ignore the guilt that washed over him when he thought of Cedric, Fred, Colin and many, many others, such as Remus, Tonks, Sirius...all of the people that didn't survive the war, haunted his thoughts at night. He couldn't escape their memory, no matter how hard he tried.

All that mattered now, all he really cared about, was righting Hogwarts' wrongs. He was more powerful than any wizard. Even Merlin he had surpassed with his Chronons research, but it still wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. He was not what he could have been if he had been uninhibited. No, he would rectify everything that caused him pain and inhibition. Ignorance would be overcome. He would destroy it.

And thus, he was developing an arsenal of long-term wards, new, helpful spells, and a nearly unlimited stock of potions. Even as he stepped into the van, which he had named "The Junk", all of his potions were brewing themselves and bottling themselves up. He ticked off Lumnox on his spell arsenal chart. It was the last spell to be ticked off. The day after tomorrow, he would be fully prepared to leave this timeline.

* * *

3 days later, he set off the energy plants on his high energy Chronon condensate.

A/N: I'm not native-english and the chapter was betaed by foreverme98, I'm really grateful for her help and work. Honestly, I don't think I myself could've read my own version, but thanks to foreverme98, it's done!

THANKS to her! I simply can't enough about my thankfulness (or gratitude? Darn, gotta shake the life outa those Enlgish teachers of mine)

And feel free to review whatever you want to say. Though I'm first time writer, I've got no problems in negative or positive criticisms. But kindly keep ranting to a minimum (meaning don't use needless cussing/praises and actually comment on the work a bit) and help a poor author on his way to writing.


	2. Done with the Dursleys

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me != owner of Harry Potter.

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of screaming. He recognized the voice as his mother. Her usually happy voice was tinged with pain. All he heard was, "Please, not Harry!"

A male replied to her plea,"Silly girl, get out of my way!" Green light exploded throughout the room, and then the world erupted in fire.

Harry Potter had come prepared for this. He had made sure that The Junk, along with all of his possessions, would be kept somewhere secret. Besides that, he was ready for the Avada Kedavra. Of course, Harry was not going to be hit by the curse; he quickly conjured a ball to absorb it. He'd even made the ball invisible so that Voldemort wouldn't suspect anything.

Wandless, he sent a taste of Voldemort's own medicine back at him. One of the spells he'd created allowed spells to come from any direction he chose, so he sent one to strike Voldemort's back. He didn't destroy the house, but he did damage the room. Why destroy it when he could use it later on?

Why complex when it could be simple? This was already one horcrux down. Hurray!

He wasn't going to do anything about Sirius or Peter yet. Peter was not, as most people believed him to be, a brainless coward. Well, he was a bit of a coward, but he was a cunning one. Let's not let the rat really escape, he thought to himself.

A few hours later, he heard the roaring of a motorbike. Hagrid probably. That meant Sirius was off to find Peter Pettigrew.

Soon enough Harry felt huge arms pick him up. The half-giant was crying quietly to himself, and Harry smiled to himself. It would seem Hagrid had always been an emotional lug.

In seconds, they were on the bike. This time, he really looked down. His dream that day in the previous timeline was a reflection of this journey. The day was Tuesday and it was nearing dawn. It was the day Magical Britain would celebrate the fall of Voldemort.

That morning they spent their time in a small village. Tuesday, near midnight, after sneaking their way from Godric's hollow to Privet Drive, he found himself in the presence of a too familiar tabby cat and an old wizard.

Hagrid and McGonagall didn't appear upset by it though they did act like they were bothered that he was being placed with the Dursleys. Of course, Albus Dumbledore won the argument and placed him on the doorstep of Number 4.

* * *

Dumbledore, in his lifetime, had encountered many spells and counter curses. He could distinguish them from instinct. He never bothered checking them; he just always knew.

There was an incident in his 6th year when he'd first been exposed to what Muggles called comic books. They had Muggle equivalent theories of time travel, super strength, and ESP's, all displayed in a simple, effective way. His studies helped him make theories and links between transfiguration and charms. The information he'd been able to obtain had astonished his teachers at school. All of it turned out to be crucial later on in his life when he'd started researching dragon blood and its uses.

He had observed Lily's persistent friendship with Severus Snape in her school days. He knew she would turn dark someday because of his 'instinct'. She'd proven him right.

Now, however, Dumbledore was satisfied. Harry Potter, now an innocent baby, would grow into a good boy. The problem they were presented with now was Harry would indeed grow into a boy, yes, but he would be a boy with an malleable, sorry, empty heart. He would need to invent a plausible excuse for this. Perhaps he would say something about blood sacrifice or love's power or blood wards.

Yes...that should do it.

* * *

After sensing Dumbledore's thoughts through Legilimency, Harry felt disgusted. The reason the killing curse didn't work was because Voldemort was incapable of it. Being away from one's Horcrux was detrimental to casting the AK. That was why Cedric, his parent's, and everyone else's shadows had come when Priori Incantatem occurred.

They normally didn't.

The younger one happened to be, the more powerless the curse became. If someone had tested Cedric after Voldemort cursed him, they would have found Cedric struggling for his life. But, no, the killing curse meant the end and nothing could be done about him. Bah! Of course, he had bigger things to think about.

Harry woke to the sound of Petunia's screams. He wasn't really surprised when he was placed in the same basket and within the same cupboard. He didn't remember spending all of his time here; he'd foolishly assumed he was kept in a crib or something like that. Well, this time, he wouldn't forget.

Harry sensed the Ministry's trace on him. He also sensed the wards that Dumbledore erected around the house, connecting them to his instruments. Also present was the Hogwarts trace- the means by which Hogwarts identified Magical children in England. There used to be only one trace in the 1000's, but then, Hogwarts and the Ministry found it exceedingly difficult to pass information between themselves, and thus separate traces were created, for convenience.

There would have been the Horcrux field centered around his scar, which would have caused mild to serious inhibition to his magical abilities, but there was no worry of that now.

Harry was also aware of several spells cast around the house. He wasn't sure all of them carried Dumbledore's magical signature. If he left Privet Drive for more than half a day, or if he used controlled magic, aka Magon manipulation, the alerting wards would send a signal to the caster about his absence. It looked like Dumbledore didn't want another Tom Riddle on his hands. But who could the others be?

The lack of answers didn't sit well with him. Worrying was pointless, however, considering he was pretty much a helpless infant.

* * *

When Harry reached the age of 5, he quickly Magoned himself to Hogwarts one night, where the trace would be inactive. He quickly pushed all of Dumbledore's instrument's into a bag and stole the Sorting Hat as an afterthought.

He then Magoned to The Junk, where, again, manual deactivation took place. In The Junk, he dumped them all into replicating potions. He made non-working prototypes of all instruments, except the hat, and placed them all in an office located inside of Hogwarts.

According to Dumbledore, what he wasn't able to imagine, was impossible, and what he thought of on a daily basis was unattainable to others. He had discovered the use of some instruments but not all. Indeed, he had stashed most of the instruments, those he classified as 'dark', in a closet somewhere in his office. Naturally, Dumbledore knew very little about these instruments, and thus wouldn't notice their absence.

Dumbledore had decided the majority of the instruments he kept were 'simple oddities', and the sole reason he allowed Harry to demolish his office. Now, if Harry had even scratched the Deluminator, he would have changed his approach.

The hat he renewed with a flick and then stashed into an abandoned corner of the van. He took the old stolen Sorting Hat of the previously inhabited dimension and set it into its place. He then Magoned back to Privet Drive.

Mentally, he could still hear the buzzing of the device.

* * *

Aunt Marge came to the Dursleys 7 times. Each dog she brought with her would suddenly become either very obedient or very tired, and it would sleep. Marge, of course, blamed Harry, but what she didn't know was that he would use Legilimency on the dogs. He would tell them to bite her every time she caused trouble, alternate timeline or no.

The wards he could deactivate, but to do so would mean raising unwanted attention. Especially those unidentified alerting wards. He had to wait to use controlled magic. He could, of course, deactivate the Ministry's trace permanently, but he would not be able to stop the alerting wards from alerting their casters that he had performed some sort of controlled magic.

No matter what, casting two spells from a single wand tip at the same time was nearly impossible. He could use two wands, but each wand tip would most likely fire out only one spell. The alternative was wandless magic, but that route had too many limitations. Unfortunately, the deactivation of all wards and remaining low on everyone's radar was beyond him.

When he was nine, he was able to feel a difference within his body. He could feel his core unshrouding. His real core was beginning to uncoil itself.

* * *

Harry didn't like to work out. He exercised lightly, for the sake of fitness, but he never worked out as a rule. As he got older, he managed to burn off his baby fat. Harry spent his free time outside of his tiny cupboard. He enjoyed taking walks in the park- the light exercise kept him fit.

Soon enough, his Hogwarts letter arrived. Dumbledore wouldn't be expecting a response. Replying was unsafe. Seeing the address on the letter would have made Albus only slightly curious, because, in Dumbledore's time, separate rooms for children was a rarity. He would think the Dursleys were discipline-oriented people and think nothing else of it.

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round…

Harry hummed the childish tune throughout the journey. He felt pity for Dudley and decided to end the issue of the letters as soon as they got to the hotel. When they arrived, he received hundreds of letters and he burnt the whole lot of 'em. The Dursleys didn't panic and it gave enough time for Hagrid to track down thier location.

Vernon prided himself on his 'shakin' off abilities' and decided to leave the morning of Harry's birthday. Hagrid arrived later that night. He had received instructions from McGonagall on how to operate the bell at the front desk, but Hagrid had misunderstood her and brought a gong with him. He woke the sleepy inhabitants, as well as cook up a delightful scene for the Dursleys to cover up. Fortunately, for them, the hotel clerk was drunk in his room, and they were the only occupiers in the lodge.

"Could I have some tea, Mrs. Dursley?" Hagrid asked.

Some purple thing dressed in nightclothes mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm terribly confused. Did I get something wrong with yer muggle ritual? Does that mean no tea? Ah, very well then." After a moment's pause, the half-giant declared, "...that seems to be a fireplace!"

That's when another letter came sailing into the room.

The elder Dursley continued to look mortified as Hagrid introduced himself to Harry and delivered his letter as he brewed some tea for himself.

Mr. Dursley watched on. The longer the silence continued, the redder he became before he eventually yelled, "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT BOY TO GO TO SOME CRACKPOT SCHOOL JUST SO HE CAN LEARN MAGIC TRICKS!".

Harry dryly noted that Vernon had said 'magic'.

Hagrid calmly replied, "Rubbish. Harry is off to the finest school in Magical Britain, just like his parents! Besides, Albus Dumbledore-"

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT SOME BULBUS, EFFING, DUMB-" Vernon's voice caught mid-sentence by Hagrid.

The large, hairy man stood from his chair slowly and said "Do not insult Bulbu-Arrgh! Vernon Dursely! You insulted him infornt of me and corrupted my tongue. Since I'm just pissed off, I leave without doing harm. Next time, I'll turn yer pathetic son into a pig."

Vernon whimpered and the entire clan retreated to their room.

Harry and Hagrid left the next morning. Hagrid had forgotten the cake, Harry noted disappointedly. Well, it wasn't important in the grand scheme of things, he consoled himself.

Everything occurred the way it was supposed to. Except Quirrel. He couldn't see Quirrel at all. Somehow he must have done something to change the timeline, but how? He couldn't think of anything, except the hotel...he had changed the hotel. He would need to think it over though he decided to wait for when he had more time.

Harry fleetingly surveyed the shops. The Nimbus 2001 was displayed in the Quidditch stand. Malfoy was at Malkin's buying clothes. He watched Umbridge as she emerged from the pet shop. She had a white cat in her arms. Bah. He even saw Lockhart lead a man into a deserted alleyway.

Since unusual things happened in Diagon Alley, Harry didn't give it much thought. He had things he needed to do, like do a bit of shopping. He first stop was Gringotts. His trust vault was full. He took a small amount. He didn't need much, just a wand and some robes. The rest he would buy cheap because he technically had everything he needed. All of it was stored in The Junk.

Some things he would have to keep hidden. The broom he had made himself would need to be kept secret.

Hagrid interrupted his thoughts when the older man stated, "Harry, aren't ye being a little squiggly with your money? It's not as if ye were poor. Ye need a pewter cauldron, you know. The one ye got won't hold up fer long."

Grinning sheepishly, he bought a better cauldron. The reason Harry had tried to buy the cheap one was because all the prices were double the actual rates. Hogwarts had a share in the profits of all the shops in Diagon Alley; especially the seven-five galleon wand business. The school didn't have separate fees, but Hogwarts used these shares to fund whatever was needed.

Harry couldn't understand how a magical castle with free house-elf labor would require funds. Even the teacher's salaries were taken care of by the Board of Governors'. So what was the extra money used for? Supplies? Repairing? Cooking? Security? Magic took care of those jobs.

The only thing magic couldn't do was summon food, but that was easily rectified if the Hogwarts treasury was low; they could buy food cheap and transfigure it; the house elves were adept at long-term Transfiguration.

Hagrid didn't remember to show him the way to the platform. Not while they waited for the train in the subway; not when they saw the bright scarlet train. Hagrid was still too childish. Harry blamed his giant blood. He'd once heard Madame Maxime was 150 years old. He wondered when a full-blooded giant matured.

Summer Break

He was stuck with the Dursleys for a month. Before, he stayed on his best behavior. Now, he resorted to pranking whenever he got bored. His pranks were endless. Harry often had to control the Dursleys through mind manipulation, otherwise, they would have killed him. Lucky for him, the Ministry didn't monitor mind manipulation, though it was illegal.

Once, he tickled Dudley until he was screaming. The boy was laughing and crying at the same time. Another time, he nicked Petunia's apron when she wasn't looking and scribbled something on it. Then, he climbed the rooftop and hoisted a flag that clearly read "POOL PARTY". The Dursley house was in shambles by the time the 'party' was over.

Harry stole the apron again the next day and wrote "Free money". By the time the month was over, the Dursleys were extremely tense. Harry had changed them from a lazy, sneaky family into a tired one.

Vernon tiredly exclaimed one afternoon, "Boy, I don't know what witchery you have resorted to, but stop it!"

Harry replied, "What's the magic word?"

Vernon fumed uselessly, then just as quickly deflated. "I don't know why you are so ungrateful, but this is torture. We've tried to squash the nonsense out of you, but it doesn't look like it has done you any good!"

"What if I decided your tendency to be normal was strange and constrained you for it?"

Vernon was not in the mood to respond. Finally, he said, "Fine. Tit for tat. You gave us a taste of our own medicine. I...relent."

Harry was speechless. He thought nothing short of a long-term Imperius or Obliviate would do the trick. Now, he realized that Mr. Dursley, too, was an adult; and so not beyond reason.

Harry went over his plan. For now, he was going to board the train, go to Hogwarts, Magon to where he'd hidden The Junk, drive it to Hogwarts, and smuggle it in. Once it was in, the real fun would begin.

* * *

(A/N: I always hold that the wand was mentally controlled by Voldemort and that Pettigrew was just an instrument there.)


	3. I Year

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.

Harry only used magical trains when traveling to Hogwarts. He hadn't thought of it during his school years, but there must be other magical stations and trains. He wondered whether Platform 9 3/4 was reserved for Hogwarts alone.

He was more mystified over the ticket. He had never, except on his first journey, had a ticket. He knew it wasn't a lifetime ticket; it said that it was invalid after one use. Now that he thought of it, there was no TTR on the train either. So why the ticket?

The train ran on magic. Why would they ask for money? Maybe for the food, yes, but they paid for it separately. No lights because it was a daytime train; besides, a light was easily had with a simple Lumos. Even platform maintenance was done by the house-elves.

Harry hadn't bothered with buying textbooks. He carried one single book- a blank one he illusioned to look like any book he wanted it to look like. He went to the station 3 hours before the scheduled time. He wanted to explore the other stations and see if they existed. So, on September 1st, Harry could be found roaming Kings Cross Station, poking around walls and barriers, especially those between platforms. Harry even tried Magon-sensing any magically hidden places.

He finally found a new station- Platform 1001. It was...strange. He saw a train, a real Maglev, a Muggle creation. The train was painted blue and silver.

What was a Maglev doing here?

He roamed around the empty station. There was no one in sight. He briefly considered stealing the train, but he immediately discarded the idea. If it was someone's property, then he would become a wanted criminal.

As he boarded the train at 10:30, he was still wondering about the mysterious train. The Maglev had looked dusty as if it hadn't been used in a really long time. His mind started wandering in other directions the longer he pondered the deserted station.

His invisibility cloak was rather fantastic. It had been created by some good Magon-manipulation, along with some strategical charms that would endure nearly forever. He could even analyze the Elder Wand, which was the wand Magon's used. He could barely trace the information exchange; the speed of the information was at too high a speed for the human brain. To use the wand would result in brain damage, meaning the caster would be the cause of his own death.

The Stone acted on similar principles- access the memory of the person they wanted to see, build holograms and artificial intelligence into it. The creator of these three things had definitely known Magon's in some way or other.

Harry saw a family of redheads approaching. Glancing at the station clock, he saw that it was 10:58.

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" said a familiar voice.

Harry got up and paced about the compartment. Finally, after what felt like a week, he felt the train move. With a sigh of relief, he sat down. Soon enough, Ron Weasley came up to his compartment, but something felt different.

"May I sit here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full.

"Sure. My name's Donald Harrold Ferrington," Harry introduced.

"Thanks. My name's Ron Weas- hey, why are you getting up?"

Harry replied nonchalantly, " I need to use the restroom. I got here early, you see..."

Ron looked slightly embarrassed. "Fine."

Of course, he didn't need to use the restroom. That was just an excuse to get out of the compartment. Curious, he explored the other compartments, counting 10 six-seater compartments in each train car. There were about 12 compartments total- 720 slots, a lot of them empty.

Well, Ron was lazy. Saying that everywhere else was full probably meant something like, "The two cars I bothered to walk into were full." Or Ron could have been in on some scheme of Dumbledore's, but he didn't think so. Ron was probably hoping to make a friend or two.

Ron had married Hermione in the other timeline, and he usually took her side in everything. They had asked him to join Hogwarts again, but he had been too focused on his goal. He'd never bothered with Ron in those days. He didn't plan to bother with him in this timeline either.

He spent the rest of the journey meeting everybody and simply making friends. Later on, he went back to Ron. Hermione burst into the compartment with Neville towards the end of the trip. "Have either of you seen Neville's toad?" Hermione asked.

Looking at Neville, Ron replied, "What're you doing with old fashioned toads?" To Harry, he whispered, "They were in here awhile ago asking the same thing. Did you see anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Toad? No, but I did see a happy owl a while ago..."

Neville exclaimed, "No! Which owl? Do you remember its color or location?"

Again, Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. Why don't you ask the Head Boy and Girl or the Prefects? They might know something."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks. We will be on our way. What's your name, by the way? Mine is Hermione Granger. Have you read any of the textbooks? I have mine memorized by heart. What are you doing now? Are those chocolate wrappers? Have you any dental sense? If you two eat that much chocolate, your teeth are going to fall out! And why haven't you picked those wrappers up?"

Used to Hermione's speeches, he sighed. "No, we haven't read our textbooks yet."

Harry glanced at the wrappers on the floor. There were 6 in all. 4 eaten by Ron and 2 by him. "We were chatting, and yes, they are chocolate wrappers. Why do you care if our teeth fall out? And the cleaners would be jobless if we cleaned our mess up. Was that all?"

He hoped that Hermione had not noticed that he'd left out his name.

Hermione was about to continue, but Harry interrupted her by getting up and guiding Neville to the prefects' cabin. He left Neville with them. As he absentmindedly roamed the train, he heard a voice telling the students to leave their trunks on the train and to get ready. It was the same cool voice that greeted everyone at the Ministry.

He headed to the nearest exit and set foot on the platform. Mingling with the crowd, he saw Hagrid shouting "Firs' years over 'ere!" And then, on seeing him asked, "Ye alright, Harry?"

Harry sat on one of those pathetic boats and sailed across the lake. They banked on the shore of the Black Lake. Soon, they entered a side room off of the Great Hall. As expected, the Sorting took place. Harry remembered what he'd done with the hat.

In one of his visits to Hogwarts, in the previous timeline, he had wanted to know how the Sorting Hat worked. He hadn't worked with the Hallows yet and thus didn't know of the Magon stimulated AI.

He had, in fact, created a new, improved hat. He placed it on the shelf of the Headmaster's HQ and kept the old one for himself. The hat usually sorted everyone into their apt Houses by default, but if Harry wished, he could change that.

The ghosts came streaming in just as McGonagall came striding in. She quickly introduced the ghosts, then led the students towards the Great Hall.

* * *

McGonagall was always anxious for the Sorting to start. It was an age-old ceremony that she proudly carried out. Students would learn how to act in the world and would become fine wizards and witches.

Teaching was one of the only things she loved to do anymore. She absolutely adored the structure of it all. First years must be ingrained into the system. Houses made it easier for the teachers to maintain discipline. In fact, they encouraged a healthy dose of enmity between Houses so that one would be ignored by everyone if the one caused their House to lose points.

Mrs. McGonagall had been horrified to meet a few wizards from Wales. They were completely ignorant of the standard branches and Ministry classification of magic, and what they had been taught had no academic standard! Many could only do a bit household magic - conjuring furniture and transfiguring pests and the usual riffraff skills.

She had encouraged them to have a Hogwarts education. They could now conjure goat hair, inanimate animals, transfigure matches into needles, and could always tell the difference between a jillypug and a bloodhound. Every person she educated was attuned to the world once he or she left Hogwarts. Most beautifully.

Walking to the bench, she started ticking the names off the list as she read them out loud.

Harry waited for his name to be called. His earlier impatience was gone. When he heard his name, he started to move, but immediately received a punch on his back. "Oi! You're Ferrington, not Potter! Wait for your name to be called!" exclaimed Ron.

Wincing, Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had punched him with unnecessary force. Harry sat on the stool and put the Hat on. The Hat said what Harry had programmed it to say, "My, my...aren't you a genius! Go to HUFFLEPUFF and blow all of the Houses down."

Harry chuckled. The reason the Hat said some of the names fast and the others slow was that the confusion of the individual affected the exchange path. The lesser the confusion, the clearer the path. The temporary AI in the Hat would exclaim its findings and would sort them. The Hat existed because of the students.

Harry had chosen Hufflepuff simply because he wanted to be able to enter their common room. He never entered it in his previous life. The House he was placed in didn't matter. He would be prejudiced against wherever he went. At least, Hufflepuff was located near the kitchens.

Hufflepuff clapped and cheered as he sat down.

* * *

"...and the third-floor corridor is strictly forbidden to anyone who doesn't wish to die a very painful and morbid death."

Next came the official school song. It was strange because this was the first time they had ever sung it. It was just another thing he added to the list of 'strange occurrences'.

The Hufflepuff quarters was located near the kitchens, with an angry crate-tapping system entry code. Once the evening activities were over, Harry tapped out the code and went in. The common room was warm and, of course, decorated in yellow and black. What he hadn't expected were windows. There were a lot of windows. Some high on the walls, and some low and magically charmed to be see-thru. He guessed they were see-thru for security purposes.

The walls were thick. They also appeared to be naturally soundproof.

Harry could understand Justin Flinch's paranoia of the Harry in the previous timeline. Hufflepuffs must feel vulnerable outside of this damn fortress. Attacking crates, surveillance windows, thick walls, possibly spell proof, and who knows what else, all pointed to it being a fortress.

They probably had weapons hidden somewhere as well. He doubted their weapons were in the common room, though. There were secret places all over Hogwarts. Places better suited for weapons of mass destruction.

Feeling overwhelmingly tired, he went to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he woke up bright and early. The Hufflepuff beds were similar to the Gryffindor beds, except they were yellow and black. It was the common room that was completely different. Each student was given a wall-enclosed space, which could be personalized. 5 curved enclosures faced a common area, from which one could go to the other sets of enclosures. They were shaped like flowers. All of the 'flowers' led into a gentle ramp that emptied into the common room. The girl's area didn't seem to be very different, except for the extra protection spells. A bathroom was allotted to each' flower'.

After he got up from his bed, he bathed, got dressed, dropped his one and only book into a bag, and took his wand from its holster. His other wands were stored safely in The Junk. He had experimented a little with Wandology. Not many wands suited him. Only two of the wands in his van worked for him. One was the Elder Wand, with a core attuned to its owner; the other was Alien.

Harry was walking down the ramp when he met up with one of his new housemates, Hunder McYunal. Hunder was dark haired, like him, had blue-gray eyes, and was of average height. He carried a bag on his shoulder and was heading for the dormitory exit.

"Hey, Harry, do you know when we are supposed to get our timetables?" Hunder inquired.

"Time ta...um, I think they'll give it to us today at breakfast. Why is the common room fire out?"

The fireplace was desolate and empty. The chairs were upturned, the floor was littered with garbage. It looked like people were sleeping in the common room.

Hunder shrugged. "Dunno exactly...I think they had a party here last night."

"Why hasn't it been cleaned up?" he asked.

Hunder gave him a weird look. "How are they going to clean it if they haven't got up yet?"

"No, the house-elves. Why haven't they been here to clean it up?"

"House-elves? Why would they clean the common room? It's our responsibility to keep the common room clean, isn't it?" Hunder questioned.

"Is this just for Hufflepuff, or is it this way for every House?"

"Well, how would I know? I am sure we can figure it out later, but I think I heard a prefect say that it was the student's' responsibility to keep their common rooms clean."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. It didn't make sense that the house elves weren't cleaning up after the children, but it was something he was going to have to worry about later. It was time for breakfast, and he had to remove the magical trail he made to get here.

They got their timetables ten minutes after they finished breakfast. His timetable for the day included an hour of Transfiguration with the 'Claws, followed by Charms with the Gryffindors, and then Potions with the Slytherins after a half-hour gap. Then came lunch, a History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, Herbology again, and lastly Transfiguration.

Harry didn't remember his timetable for the previous timeline, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't had two of the same classes in one day till he got older.

Harry hadn't spent a lot of time with non-Gryffindors back in his time. Houses were encouraged to stay loyal to whatever House they were placed in, but it wasn't a secret that Gryffindor was the best and most favorite House. The entirety of Hogwarts was asked to fight for Harry and all of Gryffindor during the war. While the war was between Muggleborns and pure-bloods; the fight they'd been asked to fight was an internal one.

The DA had been a failure. The different talents of the people hadn't been used at all. Only dueling had been taught. A more successful group would have employed the various techniques of the different people into all rounding teams. Well, the past was the past. This was the present.

Harry decided which class he wanted to skip. History of Magic was the obvious choice. He could imagine the situation if he was deemed missing in any of the other classes:

Situation 1: Potions: "Tut tut, Potter, cutting classes so soon? 25 points from Hufflepuff. Giving excuses? Another 20 points from Hufflepuff."

Situation 2: Charms: "Mr. Potter! ? Are you raising your hand? Is this supposed to be a joke? Answer me, Potter. No? Fine. 10 points from Hufflepuff for insulting a teacher."

Situation 3: Herbology: "Mr. Potter, from now on you are to remain in the company of a prefect or of your friends from today wherever you go. Leaving the castle is forbidden."

Situation 4: Transfiguration: "Enough, Mr. Potter. I'm interested in hearing your excuses.. I expect perfect attendance from my students. Just because a class is known to be hard doesn't mean you shouldn't attend."

Situation 5: History of Magic: "History of Magic is split into 3 divisions- Paleo runic, Meso charmic and Neo spellic…" *insert light snoring*

You hav guessed it right!

Right. History of Magic it would be then.

It was a warm day and History of Magic was after lunch. Everybody would most likely be sleeping and nobody would notice at all. He hoped none of the Ravenclaws were as sincere as Hermione.

Before lunch, Harry attuned himself to the monotonous drill that was a student's daily life. McGonagall had stressed the importance of studying Transfiguration. She'd repeatedly proclaimed the importance of maintaining decorum, and most irritatingly, the significance of what she subtly taught as "The right view on life".

Charms was a complete bore; Potions was a little more interesting. Snape walked in and started the roll call.

"Potter,...ah. Our new celebrity. You will learn, Mr. Potter, that your status will have nothing to do with your education. You will learn that in my class, you'll work hard. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry smirked and replied "Yes, sir. Very clear."

"Potter! What would I get if I mixed Wormwood with Jumping beans?"

Snape changed the question! How was he going to answer the question? Depending on the temperature and the time the ingredients were extracted, they could yield a dozen different potions and at least 6 dozen rituals. Without the element of foreknowledge, he was stuck. He would just have to assume that the components were collected at the right times and extracted in normal conditions.

"You would get a condensate of Humming Turbulent Type III Potion, sir," Harry answered carefully.

"15 points from Hufflepuff for uttering rubbish in answer to a question you did not bother to know the answer to," Snape spat out.

Bah. Even this git didn't know what he was talking about.

Lunch was quieter. Older 'Puffs were trying to cheer the first years up because Snape had snapped off points from Hufflepuff on the first day. Snape was a git, but, to his credit, he'd requested Lily be spared in the other timeline. That earned him points in Harry's book.

A few minutes later, he excused himself to the loo and Magoned himself to The Junk. After this ritual, he would be completely free to enter the game. Doing magic outside of Hogwarts was crucial to his success. Besides, shrinking The Junk and making it accessible at all times would be a huge help.

He danced across a simple Future Trollic Rune that was drawn on the floor. Trollic magic was one of the best ways to break wards, traces, and just about any spell. There were disadvantages, though. You had to defeat a troll at least once before you could perform Trollic magic. The reason was that the magic particles of magical trolls had a slightly different genetic spin than those of other Earthlings. Most likely because of some alien descent.

By the time the ritual was complete, he was 5 minutes late to class. He Magoned himself to an unused glasshouse. Checking the area, he quickly made his way to class when he was sure the coast was clear.

The students were just coming in.

"Harry, we were worried that you had gotten lost! Where did you go after History of Magic?" Hannah Abbott asked.

He pointed to himself. "Me? The common room. I remembered I left my gloves there."

It was done. The Junk had been shrunk to fit in a pocket of space directly above his palm. He could summon just about anything whenever he needed it. No one could trace him or track him now.

Harry didn't bother with Herbology class. The day flew by. Before long it was time for dinner. Once he'd taken his seat, he noticed Quirrell wasn't around. Instead, someone else was in his seat. Well, this explained Quirrell's absence at Diagon Alley. Voldemort must have decided to use somebody else this time.

Harry soon learned that his name was John Roberts. Apparently, he was a Croatian wizard. That was all Harry needed to know. Poor Roberts looked harmless, but, nevertheless, he sensed an unmistakable presence behind the man's wig. He would die.

* * *

By Christmas, Harry had learned to make a whole troll disappear, and for fun, he had sent it to Mars. Trolls could survive without breathing and could eat anything as long as it was solid. Needless to say, it had a good time on Mars.

Apparition was limited to places of magic - atleast in base form. He could simply apparate there and back as long as magons existed in his destinations. The Ministry could only afford monitoring Apparitions within Great Britain. How would they be able to track interplanetary travels? Answer- they couldn't.

Then, there was the Deathday Party. Though a year early, he decided to spend time with ghosts. No one could discern afterwards how Nick's head had fallen off. The Hallows, when their attributes were combined, gave one some ability over death, as long as it didn't have anything to do with souls. This could be explored in terms of physics, logic and magic combined, but the subject was best left undiscussed.

It didn't explain anything, at first, but Harry understood later on. Ghosts, a mere shadow of real people, were not souls. Ghosts had their own branch of magic, but most were ignorant of it. Harry had kidnapped a few and studied them. They were released after they had been manipulated to forget him.

Turns out, the Veil of Death at the Ministry had nothing to do with souls. Just like how the ability to see Thestrals had nothing to do with souls. His knowledge on this subject made him the 'Master of Death'. Actually, he was a 'master' only because he was the only real practitioner in the Death Arts. a very good one at that.

* * *

Dumbledore was worried. Somebody had stolen the invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand. He had intended to return the cloak to Harry, but someone had stolen it, which wasn't good. When would Harry grow up into a hero and save him this headache?

Harry seemed to be exactly what he was supposed to be, except for his lack of heroism. Why the change? If only he could insert a dose of 'mischief' into the boy's psyche, then perhaps the adventurous boy would act himself.

* * *

Harry completed the exams and Magoned straight to the Mirror of the Erised. Before Roberts arrived, Harry picked up the mirror, placed it in a cushioned box, shrunk it, and threw it in The Junk. Having done this, Harry vanished from the place.

Having done this, Harry vanished from the place, leaving no tell tale signs. That was how Harry expanded his already somewhat already good experience in Alchemy.

A/N: I hope this is better. I'm still new. Most authors, I notice get the Writer's block after 20-30 chaps. Thus, I'll be trying to finish this within 10-30 chaps, if I ever even get to that. To finish all 7 yrs, i'll be merging a lot of the years into a few years. Thank you for all your support.


	4. I Summer

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I never claimed to be the author of any book. Harry Potter belongs to the blue eyed lady who seems to appear at the end-cover of every book (in Bloomsbury publications, I think). I am not her, beleive me.

A/N: Sorry, forgot about Dumbledore's The Elder wand. I wish to keep it thus: Harry placed a newer ordinary wand made by himself, which he had borught with him in The Junk. Dumbledore does not notice the difference because...he prefers his own wand and uses it much more frequently to notice any change in the Elder wand; but he used The Elder Wand often enough to facilitate Death wishes. I thank diathy4377 for pointing out this much needed fact. I think there are many other plot holes. If anyone thinks of any, pls say it. It would be really irritating for readers when a plot hole opens.

Harry returned home via the train, as was the custom for students traveling to and from Hogwarts. This time, he stayed in the front of the train. The engine was, of course, run by magic so there shouldn't be anyone around but him. Strangely enough, the Baron was driving the train. The ghost was incorporeal and it looked as if the levers were moving all by themselves, but Harry still recognized the magic he had recently learned.

He'd learned ghost magic pretty quickly. Sometimes his mind whirred from all the possibilities. His book was filled with ideas and thoughts.

The train was old, according to the Baron, who had first-class knowledge of the syllabus of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had once been a sanctuary for knowledge, where students could learn anything they wanted to learn. The Houses weren't so divided; ideas could mingle freely between each House.

The Baron claimed that Hogwarts' downfall was inevitable. He said, "Hogwarts might gain its former glory once more, but it will sink again. It's the way these things go, you know."

Harry found the Baron to be intimidating, hostile, and very off-putting. However, he was very informative.

When Harry asked the origin of the Maglev train, the Baron replied that the train was the creation of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Wizards and Witches of that time had been extremely innovative and hardworking. The train had been created with the help of the four founders.

This answered a lot of Harry's questions. The old trains, the Hat, the Hallows, the Castle...not to mention the fact that the relatively recent time turners would all trace back to this time.

The first thing Harry did after exiting the Hogwarts train was walk to the train restroom and Magon to Platform 1001. The Baron had been telling the truth. The Maglev was mostly magical in origin. If the newspaper left on the train was true, it hadn't be used in 900 years.

The only readable portion of the newspaper read:

Twenty Wins!

The most recent victory in the Dueling Championship Tournament belongs to the great, Gurgurus Diggory. The 7th Year has made his school proud by winning the quarterly held Dueling Championship for the 20th time in a row. He needs 5 more victories if he wants to beat Humen McTorrent, the current record holder.

The last competition was tough, with France's old schools Meaux-Muttons and Beaux-Batons challengers taking part in the competition. There's speculation that there is going to be a three-way tournament between the schools. As hopes soar and expectations rise…

Harry didn't to finish the rest of the article. He was almost sorry that he'd picked the paper up in the first place. Meaux-Muttons? Some ancient Diggory? If the date read right, it was 19-5-1008, the last the train had been used.

"You should have seen it before it was abandoned."

Harry jumped out of his skin. Taking his wand out, he did an 180. An advanced screen on the train was projecting a hologram of a girl. All he could do was stare. 1000-year-old magic still active after such an unused interval? Impossible.

"This train is a shadow of what it used to be."

Harry recognized the voice. It was the same voice that announced news from the Ministry.

"H-how old are you?" he asked. "And how did such magic survive so long without a stable power source?"

"The program of this hologram was created approximately 2000 years ago. To answer your second question, this is pagan magic, drawing energy from the wind, the sun, and water. I was designed to relay programmed information. Though, I believe I am not functioning as I used to," she replied in a monotone voice.

"...2000 years? That was the age of Middle Egypt and Classical Greece!"

"Yes, the old temples of Egypt were famous for their algorithmic defenses. This particular program was derived from Mesopotamia, however. Now, to get to the point. While I always knew the train would be discovered, I do not know what you intend to do with it."

He thought about his intentions. "Are you completely AI?"

"Completely? If you mean was I fully programmed through artificial means, then yes. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh...um...I think I'll maybe keep it for myself. The wizarding world certainly doesn't need it. I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands," he murmured thoughtfully. "Would that be alright?"

"I have no opinion, sir. Is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"No, nothing now, thank you," Harry replied.

Without another word, he Magoned to his room in Privet Drive. He sat down to plan the next year out. So many things could go wrong, but if everything went well, the coming year would be more manageable.

* * *

Harry was prepared for Dobby. He had erected anti-alerting wards and silence charms. The moment he noticed Dobby's tennis ball eyes in the bush, he summoned Dobby to him and immediately knocked him out.

Harry felt bad, but it had to be done. He couldn't take the change that Dobby would say something.

He moved Dobby to his room. House-elf particle momentums were really different, just like those of all elves. While most elves had fled Earth, house-elves were friendly and had thrown their lot in with the humans.

Harry healed all the wounds on the poor creature and cleaned his pillow case. As soon as he woke up, he started explaining the situation to Dobby. "Dobby, Harry Potter is a poor wizard. He wants to keep everything simple and safe. Don't you, too? You think the simplest way to keep me safe is abdicating Hogwarts. Well, you're wrong. The best way is to kill the source of discontent, because, Voldemort may come after me once he is done with Hogwarts. So please, do not interfere with Mr. Potter's plans."

Dobby just gaped open-mouthed at him before yelling, "Bad, Dobby! Bad, bad, Dobby! Underestimates Mr. Potter's knowledge, and betrays his new mistress too!"

Harry focused on the 'new mistress' part.

"Dobby, what do you mean? Who's your new mistress?"

"No! Dobby must punish himself! He also betrayed Mistress' existence! Let poor Dobby go punish himself, Endarkened Harry Potter!"

"Endarkened? New mistress? Come on, Dobby, tell me what the problem is. Have the Malfoys been cruel to you? Is that the cause of your distress?"

"Harry Potter is a deceptively cunning wizard. I no longer serve the Malfoys, Mr. Potter. I serve someone whose identity I cannot say. 'Harry Potter has been endarkened into a former shadow of himself,' were the exact words she spoke."

"Ok. You have a new mistress…? Well, who?" He considered the small elf. "Dobby, wouldn't you like to be free? You are a legacy of the real Elves. Why not go and join them on Alderon?"

Dobby looked stumped. "Dobby is very grateful, but Dobby has a new mistress..."

"So? I know you would never willingly bond with anyone. You don't have to be enslaved any longer, Dobby. I can help you."

"Harry Potter would do that? Even when he is so darkened?"

He dragged his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not dark, so you shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now, go and get your belongings. I will get the portal ready."

Dobby burst into tears. "Dobby thanks, Harry Potter, sir! He is so kind to a poor house-elf. How can Dobby thank sir?"

"Stay alive, Dobby, that's enough. Or you could tell me the name of your mistress?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot. If sir does not want anything else, then I shall be on my way. Thank you, Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed. Getting Dobby out of the way had been...enlightening. Harry had expected a lot of crying and begging. Instead, he'd learned that Dobby no longer served the Malfoys, and he had a new mistress. Whoever she was, she was against him.

He immediately enlarged The Junk. Once in the garage, he pretended to drive The Junk, all the while, making sure that all of the wards were in placed. He checked to see if anyone was around, but couldn't see anyone suspicious.

* * *

Harry sat in The Junk, munching on a Mars bar and holding some butterbeer, deep in thought. He formulated the properties the Dementors were expected to have. The Hallows allowed Death magic. Well, it was more like, gave awareness over, or made conscious of. Of course, without awareness, one couldn't do anything.

Wizards and witches always labeled Dementors as: "Foul, soul-sucking criminal-worthy beasts". He needed to experiment to figure out if society was right. After a week in exile, he'd devised a medium of communication that, hopefully, would work. They weren't Harry's worst fear anymore, but he still found them scary. Unfortunately, he needed to visit Azkaban. It was a tricky place to find. Harry, would, of course, free Sirius once he finished his research on Dementors. What was the use of freeing Sirius if he was left nearly mindless for the rest of his Kissed life? What if he was caught mid-action killing the Mold Eaters? So, research first, prison later.

Harry caught one unawares and Magoned it inside The Junk. He promptly chained it down. The surest and most important assumption was that Dementors didn't suck souls. For this radical assumption to be true they, first, must have nothing to do with souls.

Dementors ate the desire and reasoning behind every human action. They released aerosols that scraped a person's brain center. The damage wouldn't be noticeable physically, even if the skull was split open. What he didn't understand was how they derived nutrition from a bunch of tiny neurons. That was why he had captured one of the elusive beings.

Communicator held at the ready, Harry decided to start simple. "Hello."

The sound of rushing wind filled his ears. The translator wasn't working properly. Harry had to adjust the device for over half an hour. As soon as he'd fixed it, he tried again, "Hello. I'll let you go, but first, I have a few questions. I need to know your diet."

"Why should I tell you?" the Dementor replied. The Dementor said things that were really not meant for polite ears.

"Because I'll let you go once you tell me. If you don't cooperate, things are going to get messy. And you're a foul mouthed dementor."

The Dementor looked at him, tried sucking some of his brains from him, but failed. Harry kept interrogating but got nowhere. He was getting desperate. Desperate enough to try guarded Legilimency. It was risky business. The invading mind could get lost forever.

After what seemed like hours, Harry extracted enough info from Helenid, the Dementor, to write several books. The basics were thus:

A) Dementor's got their sustenance from neurochemicals.

B) Dementors were similar to a superhero's when it came to sensory perception. No other senses were present.

C) Dementors descended from ancient day magical Dragons. Their Magon velocities did indicate such heritage, though some Dark Elvish qualities were found, too.

D) As predicted by Harry, they used the least energy consuming form of communication available to them- blowing air.

He hadn't expected Dementors to be so aware, so sentient. They didn't have human restrictions. What they were able to consume was theirs, by their right. If he could find an alternative food source and win their support...the possibilities were overwhelming.

* * *

By the end of summer, his plans had gone through major changes. He had won the Dementors' support by giving them better food- fish. They seemed to love it. The Omega three fatty acids kept them energized. He'd asked them not to harm any humans.

The agreement had been ominous. Thier reply had been, "Water Pollution is a serious threat to fish. We will be exterminating all water pollutants and it might include humans, depending on defintion."

Also, he'd freed Sirius. The old man was in serious medical condition and wouldn't recover until next year. He was currently under the care of Kreacher now. Harry had tricked Kreacher to gain his cooperation. He'd replaced the current Horcrux with an old Slytherin locket. The spell he'd placed on the locket made Kreacher pro Harry.

Sirius aside, he had taken all of the other prisoners under personal custody. He'd freed all Dementors from prison duty and set his robots to duty. Ministry officials were baffled and outraged by the annexation of the British Wizard Prison by the Dinobots. The Dinobots held Azkaban against waves of Aurors. Harry obliterated the minds of all of the prisoners and made them into productive individuals. He converted the Death Eaters into his spies and set them free in the world. They would find Voldemort a year from now.

He cleaned Azkaban up. In no time, it was a magical fortress, complete with laser defense systems, nuke heads, radars, Air Force launch pads, and runways. The newspapers would print the incident as a dictatorial step by an unknown authority, but maps would print the fort as "The Dino Empire".

* * *

Harry thought things through. He turned things over in his mind, even when there was little to no time. As such, he never bought anything he didn't need. He could live with what he had in The Junk, but he wasn't poor by any stretch of the imagination. He had almost 5 M Galleons. The rest he had given to charity. When he reached the age of 17, he would have 50 times the amount he currently had.

The issue was that he needed 10 K Galleons now. He needed the money to fund his campaigns. He could get money from The Junk, or just simply create the galleons he needed by forging the doe. Taking the money out of the bank looked like his best bet, however. Gringotts wouldn't ask any questions. Besides, Harry didn't want to cast any suspicion on himself, because in a few months, he was going to steal the Cup.

Harry chuckled. The coming year was going to be a riot.


	5. The Lizard King (TLK)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be the owner of any work other than HPaTJ, andthat too, only the plot.

A/N: Remeber that I said something about light Soldier!Harry? Well,...U C, I just included it in the grand scheme of things. Soldier! simply will not describe what I intend to potray Harry as. Thank you, once again and ever again.

Chapter 5

In one of his jumps, Harry had visited the Elves at Alderon. He'd lived with them for years. Most elves were now in Utopia. They hardly remembered Earth, and now lived in a continuous daze, just having children and admiring nature. However, there had been a group of die-hard military Elven forces, who kept the planet safe from external and internal threats. It was there that Harry had picked up some fighting skills. The Elves used guns and missiles; spaceships and submarines; fighters and bombers; trucks and tanks. They even powered them with Alien magic.

Their bombs were extremely functional and effective. Harry took to being friends with them for a time and had been promoted to the rank of Army Commander. Harry had a few comrade robots there as well.

Harry would still occasionally visit the Elves in his free time. This time, he did it simply to check on Dobby. He was all right, enjoying the benefits of wearing multicoloured socks.

* * *

The Philosopher's Stone, a pioneered pinnacle of Alchemy, lay in a corner of The Junk. Harry was trying to coordinate his original plans and the recent changes into more successful ones. Currently, he was exhausted.

Harry scrutinized the thing that had been irritating him for 5 hours- Tom Riddle's diary. Harry had thought to cross off this chore before he started Hogwarts. He went to Flourish and Botts, disguised, of course. There, he Accioed Lucius Malfoy's bags when he was not looking, quickly looked through them and placed them back before Malfoy noticed a thing.

Harry followed him around until Lucius finally realized someone was trailing him. He led Harry into an alleyway, after an exhausting chase. After that, it was history. Harry made Lucius a temporary Imperius spy. This was going well. He had the diary plus another Mold Eater in hand. They were useful because they would do what he wanted them to do without hesitation. Because of this, he would be able to catch Pettigrew in time.

Harry now had the diary, the Diadem and the locket- all three Horcruxes. Harry knew a spell that could destroy Horcruxes, without damaging the body. It just removed the soul from the body. The spell was well known in the magical community. In fact, it was Voldemort's favorite spell- Avada Kedavra. Who said this particular spell was magically reversible? No one. It was physically stoppable, but to stop it one had to sacrifice something- their soul. It was a high price to pay.

Soon Harry was the proud owner of a plain diary and two Hogwarts Founder possessions. Harry retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from this timeline's Sorting Hat. Hufflepuff's cup was still a Horcrux stuck in a vault. Besides that, there was the empty ring in the Gaunt Shack. And of course, Nagini, but he didn't think she was one currently. Voldemort would soon be dead.

September 1:

Harry went straight to Platform 1001. The Maglev happened to be a good mode of transportation. It was efficient and micro fuel consuming. Also, it was good for fast, inexpensive, and undetectable transportation needs.

Then, he went to the Little Hangleton. To his bewilderment, the train stopped at the same 1001 Platform, but the barrier led to a patch of open ground near Little Hangleton. Disguising himself as a terrorist, he destroyed the Gaunt Shack. After retrieving the ring and destroying Sr. Riddle's bones, he climbed back onto Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Harry sat smiling at the blank compartment wall. He had chosen a remote compartment near the front of the engine. No one was in there, but he went to the other compartments to make small talk in order to familiarize himself with the students.

Harry had razed the opposing Quidditch teams and lost the House Championship by a mere 10 points last year. This year, he intended all of the Houses to be at zero. He planted subtle thoughts in the minds of students about whether the House Championship was really worth getting competitive over. He had given light nudges to the students to think about the control method of the staff of Hogwarts and had told them how one can break the conventions of society. Harry implied none of this directly. He was far more sneaky than that.

They reached Hogsmeade around 6 and were at the dinner table by 7. Lockhart was announced to be a new staff member. The catch? He was the new professor for History of Magic. So who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? The answer? Remus John Lupin.

Besides that, John Roberts had vanished, and Hagrid was appointed as new assistant professor to Kettleburn.

* * *

Binns had been exorcised. Whoever had done it was the talk of the school. Harry wasn't bothered by this turn of events; except that Lockhart had assigned loads of nonsense as homework. Lockhart had probably exorcised Binns.

During the school year, he could be seen here and there, in the castle, loitering about, but those were illusions. Harry would actually be making modifications to the castle's structure and functions. The project he was currently working on wouldn't be completed for yet another year.

The first day at Hogwarts, in his 2nd year, had been interesting. Draco and his cronies had taken the Knight Bus across Britain because they had missed the train. The Knight Bus only went so far, so they eventually had to pull out brooms once they had reached a distant village. They had flown from there to Hogsmeade. That was when the Howler showed up. Harry wondered why such things were happening. He believed in ripple effects, free choice and such. Harry even believed in destiny, but not in fate.

* * *

The Mistress' POV

Harry Potter was growing dark. First, he had betrayed magic and joined the very thing he had once fought against. Harry had torn the fabric of magic to create an evil machine in that damn van of his. He had gone to Hell and learned Hell runes; he had then mutated himself. He'd summoned and made alliances with the darkest creatures on earth.

The thing was, she should have realized that he was turning dark and not just acting childish. She had been informed that Harry had assassinated many prominent peaceful leaders. Dumbledore had given her, and her friends, the duty of seeing over Harry in his delirious mental state. Dumbledore had never told the complete prophecy to Harry. It was only revealed to her, a schoolgirl when Dumbledore had been alive.

The complete prophecy was thus:

None shall live while the other survives;

Because both are destined to turn aside,

From the good society, Magic kind found

Death and Eternity clashing abound.

She had received special training in her sixth year. She had undergone rigorous training in order to learn Harry's mentality and therefore, had evolved for the greater good. She would not fail. Harry had done so much damage already. His experiments had gone too far. He had already killed Dobby and exorcised Binns. What, or who would be next? Would it be her? Let him try, she thought.

Her plan would get him into some real trouble, if not kill him.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon, Harry went to the Forbidden Forest and relieved his boredom by chasing some unicorns and destroying some Acromantula pride. He had been enjoying himself when he had encountered centaurs. A full herd of them.

Bane came forward and roared "You are the person who brought life to Mars!"

Harry frowned. The centaur must be referring to the war he had started, but Harry also remembered that he had released a few trolls on Mars to accompany the original troll. He shouldn't have bothered. The trolls fought and destroyed themselves, only the original one lived now, just like then.

Harry gulped and replied, "Yes?" Harry thought about Magoning back to his "flower", but he thought better of it.

Bane roared again,"You have destroyed the archaic dance of the stars and moons with your foolish manipulation. You have been tampering with things you should not have. Die, Human scum!"

How had he known that? Please, don't tell him that they derived the information from the planets' and stars' motions. While some parts of Astrology were true, like the effect of planetary positions on potion-ingredient extraction, it had nothing to do with the State of the Universe. The only way Harry would have affected planetary motions was by moving them from their orbits.

Unavoidably, it became a fight. They didn't stand a chance against him. Becoming an animagus was one of the things he had daydreamed about. From the Magon particle discovery onwards, he had steadily increased in the number of animagi he could transform into at once. His current level was 10 T-rexes, 15 Allosaurs, 7 Brachiosaurs, 5 Deinochyrons, 8 Quetzalcoatl, and 9 Liopleurodons. He could transform into whatever dinosaur he wanted. He couldn't transform into all of them at once yet though he had outlined the theory of it already. He just needed more time. The Hogwarts Project (THP) was taking too much time.

He didn't kill any of the centaurs though he did wound them. Afterwards, he healed and petrified the lot of them. He found their lair by following their hoofprints and strides. He arrived at their structure that resembled a stable. It was made entirely from fallen twigs and branches. He dropped each centaur into a slot and started searching for evidence. Female centaurs slept with their young ones. It appeared that they were mostly nocturnal, with their male counterparts gathering food and stuff.

Harry found the note at last: The Son of Hell has been agitating Mars. Capture him alive. He has means to evade you if dead; he has Saturn on his side.

It was signed Mercury. The writing was feminine. He had a nagging voice in his head that said this was the work of the Mistress.

Harry had no choice. He erased all the centaurs of their memory. Harry didn't wish to violate their privacy. They hadn't really done anything to him, so he left them and continued his way back to Hogwarts.

He needed to identify the Mistress as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry didn't think Hogwarts could be this boring. Teachers were always yelling at him, saying things like, "Potter! I want you to be attentive in my class. Go stand outside the class."

Then there was Snape. He would say things like, "Potter, if you feel your fame and score is enough to pass Potions, you are sorely mistaken. Experience is the deciding factor. And, "Stop adding random ingredients in your cauldron, Potter! No!"

The latter would happen when Harry was experimenting a new way to get the same potion that was displayed on the board. Snape would write some rubbish on the board and tell them to follow it. The git didn't know even the basics of Precaution, let alone Potion making, so he didn't listen.

The consequences were exactly what he had been hoping for. Snape had taken a boatload of points away from Gryffindor and in his frustration, he had accidently taken the same amount of points away from Hufflepuff without meaning to. The rule book stated that once points had been taken away, they couldn't be given back, even if it had been a mistake.

The smile he hid from the others beamed with triumph.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was talking about the 1400 points Snape had deducted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hourglasses. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor glared accusingly at Harry and Snape. After everyone was finished with dinner, Harry positioned himself in-between the tables and gave a speech: "Students, I know that you are all upset about the points that were taken from our respective Houses this afternoon."

Silence reigned.

"If I could, I would like to share a story with you. Once around 1000 AD, there was a wizard named Kirubos. He believed Thestrals weren't dangerous. He was treated harshly for this. In an effort to escape with his life, for the Church had decided to execute him for his ideas, he hid in Byzantium. He grew into a small celebrity a few years later, in an environment that accepted his ideas, for the new Church was much more lenient. His work gained popularity and he died a content man. But the story does not end there. His work went to Gaul, Southern Italy, Greece, and Egypt. Even the Saracens would keep his work in their libraries.

Many men tried to disprove it, but none was able to. In fact, Thestrals were proved to be scavengers and completely harmless to humans. Many people were simply left behind in this advancement and never accepted his radical theory.

I have wantonly reduced House points, fully knowing the Professor was in a foul mood. I hadn't expected so many points to be taken, but it helps further my goal. You see, I'm rebelling against the House System. People simply cannot be sorted into four categories. We are too diverse. While my ideas may be radical and unorthodox, I am correct in my standing. Thank you."

The students had memorized the speech by the next day. Teachers threw suspicious glances at Harry, unsure whether or not they should believe the student gossip. Thus, he found himself in Dumbledore's office, at 8, on a fine Monday evening.

"Harry, my boy, did you give a speech about rebelling against the House System?"

Harry pretended to look confused. "Speech, sir? What are you talking about?"

Dumbles looked perplexed. Harry felt the older man probe his mind. He instantly made up a false memory, and practically laughed himself out of the office.

After that, the teachers still didn't say anything, but they continued to glare. Harry stared back with a kind of ferocity that could only be matched by his friends, the dinosaurs. The glares stopped after a few of those looks.

Lupin's recruitment had been strange. Being a student of Lupin felt familiar enough. He remembered his lessons from his original timeline. They were more or less the same. Harry had a hard time being around Lupin. He felt guilty over Teddy because he couldn't look after him much. He would bring him some gifts and then be off again. With any luck, he wouldn't be like that this time around.

He was, unexpectedly, the subject of pranks. They grew in number and intensity until Harry couldn't help but be paranoid. He would not sit at the table. He would summon food from the table, scan it, and then eat it. He caught many pranksters this way. Harry disillusioned himself between classes and randomized his routine. He would appear at one corridor and disappear as quickly as he had appeared. This gained him a reputation as "The Lizard". Interestingly enough, the terrorist who attacked Little Hangleton was compared by the papers as - "A lizard-like attack."

* * *

Hagrid had been appointed as Assistant Professor to Kettleburn. The students seemed to enjoy the class. Harry would hear, after some years, that Britain had the best knowledge pertaining to magical creatures in the world.

Soon, the Christmas hols came. Harry raided the kitchens continuously with a special set of bots. He'd programmed them to completely raze a pantry without harming the food, as well as be able to work together as a cohesive unit. The bots did the job well and by Easter, Harry had a good 100-strong Elite Robot Army, most of it still in Azkaban; not including the Defenders of Azkaban, which housed another 500,000 robots.

Harry would be able to take on Hogwarts by next year.

Harry also checked in on Sirius. He seemed to be recovering just fine. His plans were coming along rather splendidly.

* * *

Duelling Club was a bore. When Snape paired him with Malfoy, he simply vanished the snake away. He then trashed Draco in the duel. Annoyed, Snape started to take off points for 'thoughtless shabby spells' and 'harming living creatures'. Using Parseltongue, he cast a Confundus on Snape and made him take points from Slytherin.

Slytherin lost as many points as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was the next to lose their House points. Snape would always say later on that he had been an impartial teacher, and in that particular year, the students had been so unresponsive, he had removed his own House from his good graces.

Naturally, people started to appreciate Harry's views, but the pranks didn't stop. He suspected the Mistress, and if it was her, then she would have to be in Hogwarts. He was on the look out for her. He went and made robots spy on the centaurs. He sent emissaries to the giants.

Change was in the air. The Dementors had been slaves. That was the reality. They hadn't been allowed to wash because the guards in Azkaban had had a stupid suspicion that Dementors were actually invisible and that only dirt made them visible. They hadn't been allowed near the sea, in fear that they would escape. Patronus charms were poison to them because they could not stomach the emotional side of neurons. Emotions, especially happy ones, were irrational and made neurochemicals behave in a way that made Dementors feel pain in their Gastro-Neural tracks.

Things had changed. Dementors had more rights now, but the papers failed to recognize that. Negativity was the base of the media these days.

Harry wasn't concerned about John Roberts. He'd received news that Voldemort had lost the will to control him and had disappeared into Ireland. Awhile later, the papers featured a man that wouldn't stop babbling about the Croatia network and diabolic designs. They admitted the man for life in some Irish mental hospital.

* * *

Harry slept through the rest of the term. He captured Scabbers sometime around Valentine's Day. He'd Imperiused him before dropping him in the Gryffindor common room again. He had control over all of the Death Eaters, except Crouch Jr. He had Imperiused even the ones the Ministry favored by ordering Lucius to Imperius them in turn.

* * *

"Due to the severe point deductions made by Professor Snape, we have negative scores this year. Gryffindor stands with -550 points. Hufflepuff with -547 points. Slytherin and Ravenclaw tie at -545. This is a new record for Hogwarts. So please, decorate the hall blue and bronze!" Dumbledore explained.

He could hear Hermione protesting at the Gryffindor table that the record low had been -530 points. Harry could also hear Ron and Neville groaning behind her back, grumbling for her to sit down and relax.

Harry grabbed the opportunity luck had afforded him, and instead of the hall turning bronze and blue, the decorations turned blue, white, green, yellow, and red. The colors were those of the Dino flag.

Whispers echoed off the stone walls. Then, a banner unfurled, showing a Dementor, a dinosaur, an elf, an alien, and a heavily armed human, all holding weapons together. Under the picture read the words: Ready or Not, Here We Come.

A/N: OK, The Dino empire is a bit off the mark, I agree. But I really wanted to do this.


	6. Filthy RICH!

Chapter 6

Harry liked the peace and quiet Privet Drive offered. He was by himself this summer. Despite not having to deal with the Dursley's, Harry was in chaos. He had read the entirety of Hogwarts: A History books. Nowhere did it mention that the record low was -530 points. Only 2019's edition said that, the other version of the book that he'd stored away in The Junk.

This meant Hermione had read it. Either she had gone into The Junk, or she was from the future. She could have followed him to this timeline.

Actually, she could be the Mistress. Hermione had always resented his views on magic. She had stood firm in her stance that magic was indiscernible and that Hogwarts was where people learned that truth. Now, when he thought back, Mercury's symbol was Hg- Hermione Granger.

He also remembered her telling him that the runes he used were dangerous. He had shaken it off as sisterly concern...He shouldn't have. Hermione was bright, but not bright enough. She would never accept his theses now. If she had followed him to this timeline, he wondered why she would do it. Harry's disappearance in the previous world should have quietened her. He pondered on what the incentive could have been…

Regardless, he was going to have to put her down.

* * *

Harry put on his undergarments. He hid a couple of knives and daggers in his boots, some of them with poison covered edges, sheathed in plastic. He put on his bullet-tapes for his guns. Most of them were shrunken to a small size and lightened, so as to not reduce dexterity.

Then came the alien pistols, which went into the pockets of his undershirt. He stuck grenades in his trousers, smoke and light grenades in his left pocket; lethal, and explosive bombs in his right pocket. His wand went into his coat. He put on socks that would feed him energy and regularize hormone levels. His boots had three modes- flight, grip, and balance. His gloves were charmed to protect his hands.

Harry cursed. He'd forgotten his bullet and spell proof armor. He removed his coat and put them on. He grabbed his two, one-handed assault rifles, light and rapid firing. He slung one across his back and kept one at hand.

Gringotts' spotless style didn't appeal to him.. Harry disillusioned himself and went right to the riding carts. Assuming that the cart had been summoned by someone in the tunnels, which was pretty common, the goblins didn't even glance his way when the cart started to move by itself. Harry and the invisible dementor, who sat with him, went on.

The Dementor's aerosols spread into the atmosphere only when they were hungry. The Dementors hadn't fed in a very long time, and therefore, always seemed to radiate coldness, but he'd changed that so they were willing to follow him. He'd planned this; he knew what he was doing. The tunnel twisted into a U immediately after the waterfall. Harry simply drilled a tunnel through the earth and continued his way down. Banging 2 plates before the dragon, he reminded himself to set the poor creature free when he was done.

The vault was exactly as he remembered it. He took the Cup, disregarding all of the other items. Then, he raided all of the Death Eater accounts. He headed back for the dragon, positioned himself 20 feet from it, and released its chains. He blasted the upper roof and set it free.

By the evening, all four founder possessions were possessed by him alone. He cut the connection between the Sorting Hat in Hogwarts, as well as the Sword of Gryffindor. Now it could only be summoned by his Sorting Hat, which was in The Junk.

* * *

He covered his head with his helmet. Laser guns at his side, Harry stepped into the light. No one noticed him, but they did notice his robots.

"Machine men!" Mafalda Hopkirk screamed. "They've come to rip our heads off! Run!"

Harry and the Dinobots cleared and held up the Atrium. He was not here to capture the Ministry. He erected a pole and pulled the banner of the ten T-rexes on Paradise, which he'd decided to call as the "Troop Flag". After placing strong long term sticking charms on the banner and flag, Harry vanished.

No one had gotten seriously hurt. Harry had just shot at the walls. The robots hadn't even needed to attack. It hadn't been necessary. Now, though, everyone knew that Harry Potter wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

* * *

His Imperiused Death Eaters found Voldemort. Five of them found him flying in the countryside, near Dublin. The former Dark Lord was very pleased by this. He'd let his Death Eaters plan the Triwizard Tournament a year earlier, and was dead-set on controlling Hogwarts through the Ministry. Surprisingly enough, Snape immediately came to Voldemort, and everyone was 'forgiven'.

The Death eaters, on Voldemort's orders, Imperiused the Ministry. They had completely infiltrated it, with at least two officials in each department. It wasn't good. Harry had wanted the Death Eaters to be under his control. Harry couldn't force them to disobey Voldemort; not until Voldemort had his own body- he was currently residing in some local person.

Harry dressed in his "The Lizard King" paraphernalia again. Putting on his helmet, Harry went to a Ministry press release. Most Imperiused men of Voldemort were present too. But they were not his target. No, his target was the talking frog in a bowler hat- Minister Fudge. He went into a nearby building and pulled his sniper from his umbrella. He took aim and shot Fudge with a sleep inducing potion. He missed by at least a foot. It hit a muggle instead. Harry took another shot; this time, he was successful. When his target fell to the ground, he pointed his wand to the sky and screamed, "Junta Humoralis!"

The T-rex banner unfurled in the sky, this time with ten animated, T-rex holograms running about in a 3-D paradise. He also raised an Allosaur, his second favorite dinosaur choice, over Fudge's unconscious body. During the chaos, he Magoned to Kings Cross, from where he went to Privet Drive, so he could shake off anybody who might be following him.

* * *

The Lizard King Shoots Fudge!

Thankfully, nobody was seriously hurt. An innocent bystander was shot, and the Atrium was destroyed.

During this difficult time, a new threat has risen. The Lizard King, as people have taken to calling him, has started his career as a terrorist and an extremist by destroying Little Hangleton several months back. Only now, after clever planning, has he became a bigger threat. It was later discovered that a few hours before, The Lizard King had stolen all of the money out of the Death Eater's vaults. It has now been confirmed that the first action of The Lizard King had been taking over Azkaban.

The Dementors have been freed from their imprisonment. Regrettably, it looks like they've made an alliance with him. The foul creatures seem to be rebelling and have released all prisoners, including the most feared Death Eaters, into the open country.

"One of the most infuriating advantages in fighting The Lizard King is that his attacks are rapid and disorienting," a Ministry official stated.

The Lizard King attacked Minister Fudge and a muggle in a series of assassination attempts. The officials at St. Mungo's replied that he'd been shot with a lethal poison. Luckily, the Minister seems to have recovered and resumed office.

Who is this Lizard King? Is he just another Dark Lord? For detailed assumptions on The Lizard King, turn to page 5, where Rita Skeeter reports the suspicions of an anonymous woman.

Harry frowned. Hermione was making her move. She obviously had Rita Skeeter in her pocket. The media was already listening to her. Harry decided the paper needed another article telling the news that Rita Skeeter had disappeared.

* * *

By August, The Daily Prophet had wasted a lot of time on him.

Everybody found out that Lupin was a werewolf. Harry personally went and thanked him, silently placing a tracking charm on him so that Harry could find him when/if he needed him.

The Hogwarts Project was nearing completion. Harry smiled; Hogwarts was as good as in his hands now. Reminiscing, he remembered that he had recently discussed a 'new' spell with Lockhart. Lockhart had appreciated the genius behind the spell but didn't think it was safe. He told Harry, "I'm really happy for you Harry, but I must be happy too. Obliviate!"

Harry had been ready. Lockhart had planned on taking all of Harry's memories and then selecting which were to remain, with his modified charm. Harry had, therefore, erased all of his memories. Major Lockhart was now one his most trusted generals.

* * *

"Lucius, who is this wizard? He keeps cropping up in the newspapers."

"My lord, he is a joke. He thinks he can gain power over us," Lucius replied.

"Do not speak so freely with me, Lucius. Crucio!"

Smothering a cry of pain, Malfoy swayed on his feet. "Sorry, my lord."

Bellatrix whispered, "My lord, The Lizard King is very handso-... he's very cunning."

Voldemort frowned. "Dear Bella, you too? Have you lost faith in my abilities? Have I not transcended death? Bella, do you have the cup I gave you? A yellow small cup with a badger on it?"

"My lord...Have you not read the newspapers? Everything from my account has been taken."

"WHAT!? Narcissa! Why haven't you pointed that important news to me in your morning papers! Furnaglis!"

"M-my lord, The Lizard King raided Gringotts a little while ago. He stole everything. It's a good thing I have a Swiss account." Bella shakily said.

"You had a top security account and didn't think to place the cup there? Fiendo!"

* * *

Harry was very energetic on September 1st. He jumped on board the train and started roaming. He went to Ron's compartment once they'd gotten started. Surprisingly, The Weasley family were all seated together, accompanied by Luna and Hermione. Her eyes darkened when their gazes collided.

"Hey! Whatcha all doing?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"We are discussing the Rotfang method of pranking, as dictated by Loony Lovegood," Fred explained.

"Yeah, we're dealing with political analogies," George chimed in. "Harry, would you like to be The Lizard King?"

"Haha, sure. Might be fun. It would make for a good prank," he answered.

"Harry, our boy, you've got the right spirit!" the twins exclaimed.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked. "Why're you here? Are all the other compartments full?"

Harry mentally raised an eyebrow. He sometimes forgot this version of Ron wasn't his best friend. "Nah, I was bored. Anyway, see ya later!"

Harry already knew Hermione was the Mistress. Having nothing else to say to the group, he went to find Neville.

* * *

Harry summoned the food and sniffed it; It seemed to be alright. Harry summoned the pumpkin juice from the table and tested it with a few spells. It contained 0.1 particles of atmospheric dust per billion yocto liters. Harry diluted it, filtered it, and then reconcentrated it to remove the dirt.

Harry was eating when a Death Eater seated himself close to where Harry was sitting.

Dumbledore introduced Alastor as the new History Professor and Umbridge as the Defense Professor. Umbridge gave the same speech. The next morning, the students were whispering about the new rules and regulations. He was given rule card along with his timetable. It read as following-

The Students of Hogwarts are to be disciplined when needed.

Hair is to be kept short.

Having nails longer than 0.2 cm is unacceptable. Hygiene is to be upheld by all students.

All youngsters must be clean shaven. All students must wear their hats while at Hogwarts.

The passing level is raised from an A grade to an EE grade. O standards have been raised as well.

…

There were 57 rules.

"Mr. Potter, have you memorized the rules?" Umbridge croaked.

The rule card he'd just thrown to the floor lay between them. "No, ma'am. I expect to learn them all first hand."

"First hand? Explain yourself."

Snape came out of nowhere, and said, "What he means, Madam, is that Potter does not think he has to follow the rules. He will come to know them by breaking them. First hand, you see."

Harry escaped before Umbridge had a chance to question him further.

Later on, he was stuck in her class. "The approved books have been specially designed for your convenience," Umbridge stated to the class.

By the time class was over, Harry had had enough. Harry felt an urgent need to strangle something, so he took his anger out on the Hogwarts field, turning the grass into vivid colors. He planned to humiliate Umbridge the first chance he got.

* * *

Harry, the twins, and company formed a new pranking group called The Serrators. Harry had approached the twins and Lee Jordan for this group though they just tried to prank him instead. He eventually earned their interest and successfully integrated them into a single cohesive unit of pranksters.

At their first official meeting, they all discussed the goal of their group. Once they'd figured out the details, Jordan let a mischievous smile take over his face. "Harry, we want to introduce you to a map..."

"If you're talking about the Marauders' map, don't bother. I've got a better one." Harry pulled out a 3-D projector. The twins and Jordan looked gobsmacked.

They planned to execute their first prank on August 15th.

On the day of, Harry covered his face with a tagelmust and went to the kitchen. He transfigured the tagelmust into a jaggery load. He over sweetened the pumpkin juice and converted all of the water into 10th-degree rum.

Only a couple of House Elves guarded breakfast. It made it almost too easy to contaminate the food. Later, the twins crept into the Great Hall by 5:30. Their mission was to charm the tapestries to display the words "The Serrators" instead of the Hogwarts crest. The Serrators' emblem was the YinYang.

By 7:30 the students were drunk. By 10, the sobering potions were gone. Umbridge was furious. When the student body was sober again, she told everybody that, "Students are not allowed to prank, rag, or tease. Disobey this rule and you will be expelled."

The Serrators paid the rule no mind. They waged a prank war. Harry's Occlumency lessons greatly increased their chances of escape. By October, however, the Triwizard Tournament was announced.

Dumbledore addressed the students on October 17th. "Students, I wish to inform you of the restarting of the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang will be competing. The champions will be selected by an impartial judge. Entrance is restricted to those under the age of 17."

The visiting schools arrived on the 20th.

The Serrators' next prank was moving the chariot all by itself. They stole a horse and studied it. They constructed a machine similar to the horse after they returned the original horse. They paved the road and rode the chariot all the way to the cliffs and dragged the Durmstrang boat onto land with the horse.

* * *

"And The Hogwarts Champion is...The Emperor of the Sea- Korean Admiral Chee von Hawkshaw...?"

Harry stood to his feet and reacted as if the whole room was applauding. Dumbledore looked like a fish out of water.

Cornering Harry, Dumbledore held his wand at Harry's throat. "Veritaserum Potentialis," the old wizard murmured.

"Professor?" Harry questioned. "Wasn't that the spell that forces its victim to tell the truth?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Try as he might, he could not answer. "Yes, my boy, one of my inventions. I picked it from a man's revolutionist work. His name was Tolkien."

After a moment's pause, he asked, "Are you Harry Potter, or no?"

Harry replied, "I am the Korean Admiral and the Emperor of the Sea, Harry Potter, who hath thrust himself into the tournament under his alias Chee von Hawkshaw. Though I am not of age, I have been chosen and contracted by the Goblet of Fire. I wish to participate."

Umbridge didn't like him skipping exams, therefore, she made a new law that didn't allow the champions to skip their exams.

* * *

The Lizard King made a dozen appearances a week. Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley had become a favorite haunt of his. Controlling Diagon Alley's shares had been of paramount importance. The Lizard King would visit every shop and buy a large percentage of Hogwarts' shares.

Soon Hogwarts income reached Level 0. All that remained was the Hogwarts Treasury. TLK knew for a fact that the Hogwarts treasury lay at the bottom of the Hogwarts lake, guarded by the Giant Squid and the merpeople. Unfortunately, the Mistress was on to him. He had been too careless.

TLK, Major Lockhart, Dementor Commander, Chief Zikuban, and Elven Space Administrator, Duraron, met at the lake. Their presence alerted Hermione and her gang. Before Harry and his men knew it, they were being attacked. But the Drilling machine had to be protected at all costs.

Hermione charged and Harry was ready for her. In order to continue drilling, he held the water back with a spell.

Hermione screamed, "So, Potter, all you care about is money know, huh?"

Ron stood by Hermione's side, a confused look plastered on his stupid face. "Mate, why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Harry spit out disdainfully. "Hogwarts is corrupt. I'm going to make it pure again!"

"You're no better than Voldemort," Neville shouted.

"Ha! Voldemort tried to unify Hogwarts. I integrate foreign elements into it. What's wrong, Hermione? Have you finally realized I know what I'm talking about?"

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. "You fool! You will never learn. You were destined to be dark, Harry! We were chosen by Dumbledore. We were given the entire prophecy, not you!"

Harry was mystified. He didn't believe her. "What?"

He got a spell thrown in his face for an answer.

"Jeez Hermione. Ahimsa is the right path. Let's settle this peacefully, shall we?"

"You will change society for the worse, Harry Potter! Don't repeat history."

A crowd was gathering now. They weren't close enough to hear, but they could see the battle clearly enough. His hidden allies emerged and fought the Gryffindor group after Harry signaled for their help. Harry noticed Dumbledore's approach. He summoned more Dinobots and continued to drill his way through the earth. The Dinobots were currently fighting a new problem, however- oil. Crude oil. The lake had generations of fast decaying Giant Squids at the bottom of the lake, now all turned to oil.

TLK slashed at the Giant Squid and revealed his animagi forms. Liopleurodon dinosaurs attacked the squid left and right. After an hour, The Dino empire was winning and the squid was dead, but the drilling was nowhere near done.

Centaurs joined the battle. The centaurs released archer fire, which threatened the drilling operation. Harry reacted to the fire by creating a sandstorm, which quickly quenched the flames. The Mistress was facing Dumbledore, telling him the situation. Harry waged mental warfare with Hermione. His intent was to hear the full prophecy.

Surprisingly, Grawp came to the UF's aid. A good Deinochyron and Dementor combination defeated Grawp. Hagrid cried over his half brother's unconscious form and dragged him from the fight. It took 9 hours till the drilling was complete.

TLK and company slid to the bottom of the lake, fell through the hole, and closed the entrance behind them. Harry wasn't destitute- he had seen many forms of wealth, but even the hoard that Bilbo stole from Smaug couldn't compare to this. Hogwarts had been doing this for 1000 years, and now all of the treasury of Hogwarts was now theirs to spend.

The next day the headlines read:

Hogwarts Paupered

TLK and a group of associates, including a Dementor and an elf, drilled their way into the Hogwarts treasury last night, robbing it of all its contents. The Hogwarts Treasury, protected by arcane laws of magic to be unreachable by magical means, was robbed penniless in a 9-hour drilling by TLK.

An associate of the Trexdino Empire, an Elven official said, "The Dino Imperial Party of Britain is a Socialist government that believes in higher values. Our chief, The Lizard King has orchestrated this great project, and he will succeed, no matter what happens. Oh, and TLK haves a special message for you all. In his words, it was - "We're FILTHY FILTHY FILTHY RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHH!"

Where does that leave Hogwarts? Is the Ministry their next target? Do they intend to rule Britain? What will they do about the escaped Death Eaters? What are their views on Harry Potter and more importantly, Hogwarts?

Only time will tell.


	7. Meaux Muttons

Disclaimer: Ever heard of famous Books' authors writing a fanifc? I solemnly swear that I'm no such author. :=(

Chapter 7

The Dino Imperialist Party held a meeting the day after the robbery. They discussed their next operation. They were finished by 11, right before the first task.

Harry had the rest of the afternoon all to himself. He decided to explore the Forbidden Forest for task related secrets. Wrapping himself up in his Invisibility Cloak, he headed for the clearing. Dragons had resided there in the previous timeline, but Harry didn't want to take any risks. He needed to be sure that the task was the same, but there was NOTHING there!

Harry explored the area. He couldn't find anything. Frowning, he used his wand to check the area for anything unusual…Underground. There was something underground.

Harry Magoned himself there. Right off the bat, he saw 10 huge orcs guarding a door. Harry Magoned into the mysterious room. 100 bottles littered the space with a piece of paper taped to the top of one. It was a riddle. A partially concealed door was located to the right of the room. Inside held the Mirror of the Erised. Gazing into the mirror, he saw himself opening a concealed cellar on the right. Upon opening it, he could hear voices.

"He isn't going to survive the bottles, so stop worrying."

Harry's face darkened. He recognized that voice.

"All we need to do is Obliviate him."

Harry watched The Mistress and her gang, which now seemed to include Xenophilius Lovegood, leave the cellar through another exit.

Harry entered the cellar to find a net spring upon him. He cut it open, stepped out, and repaired it again. He cast a Lumos and Lumnox. The cellar was much larger than he had originally thought. So much so, there were 10 dragons laying here and there.

Harry immediately Magoned back to the dormitory and informed his followers of the change in the first task.

* * *

The Serrators decided it was time to prank Umbridge.

The night before the Tournament, Harry dressed as an MIB agent. He transfigured his face into a balding, wide-eyed, 40-year-old. Umbridge seemed to have changed her office layout. Her personal chambers were located in the door to his left.

Harry jumped across a stool and landed near a staircase, behind Umbridge's desk. Harry tiptoed upstairs. He encountered a cat, no, a dozen cats. Umbridge was standing in front of her personal fridge, gaping at him, open mouthed. She opened her mouth to scream when Harry pointed his wand at her. She closed her mouth but then decided to scream anyway. Harry pointed his wand at the cats. She immediately shut her mouth.

Harry placed a silencing charm on her and broke her wand. He carried her off to the Great Hall and hung her upside down from the roof.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with laughter. Teachers were trying to get Umbridge down, to no avail. Only Dumbledore could remove the spell. Harry had a Dinobot kidnap Madame Maxime, in clear daylight, from the laughing, populated hall. Only the Beauxbatons noticed it. They first thought that she had just gone somewhere, but she was not to be found. Screaming ensued when they found a plastic dinosaur placed on Maxime's chair. It was a Triceratops.

Harry went to where the Dinobot had imprisoned Maxime. Harry disguised himself as agent again.

Maxime's eyes widened as she saw a man enter her prison cell. She had been shackled like a rabid dog to the wall. Trying to get control over the panic flooding her mind, she contained the whimpers threatening to break free from her mouth.

The man sat across her, studying her. He picked up a bottle and force fed her. She fell asleep.

After awhile, she opened her eyes again. Something was wrong. She looked around. A brain was lying across from her. For whatever reason, she reached for it, but a shackled arm rose in front of her and grasped the brain. Strange thing was, she felt as if she had picked it up.

Rolling her eyes to the right, she took in a pair of legs. Glancing up at the ceiling, her eyes were accosted with the sight of human intestines. Pieces of skin surrounded her on the dirty floor. To her right lay a screaming mouth.

* * *

Harry sighed. The operation had been successful, which was evident by the extra loud screams coming from the back.

He'd learned more than he had expected to. Giants were of Martian descent. The trolls and orcs were their descendants. The Norse had recorded a few different types of giants, but the genetic combination revealed that there must have been at least 500 different kinds.

After finishing, he put Maxime back together. He had to interrogate her after all.

Madame woke again. She was still shackled. The man she from earlier sat directly in front of her as if nothing had changed.

"Welcome, Maxime, to The Junk. You are now in the presence of the Emperor of the Sea, Chee von Hawkshaw. This is an interrogation, but first, I wish to tell you that I had nothing to do with the tournament. I entered Harry Potter into it per his request."

"Do you know who I am?" she asked rather indignantly.

"I know who you are Madam Maxime. I need to know what Meaux Muttons is."

Her face paled. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now, release me!"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Legilimency was the tool he used to extract the information he needed. He was able to learn that in France when the Franks had migrated across Europe, the society was beginning to change views on men and women's duties. Until then, as per Roman law, individuals pursued anything they liked and did what they wanted to; but inequalities based on wealth were rampant and destroying civilization. But now, along with the advent of new religion, that view changed. The story of Meaux-Muttons was rooted in this.

The wizards and witches of the migration had decided to form an Order, in Gaul, roughly around 200-300 years before the founding of Hogwarts. When Charlemagne died, his three sons went their separate ways. The Holy Roman Empire split into three parts: Spain/France, Northern Italy, and Germany. In the Frenco Spaniard parts, The Order of the Robohedrons grew famous thing all over Europe, but inequalities existed within the Order.

The aristocracy had thrashed the lower classes, like any common hierarchical government. This time, a parting occurred- men and women chose different sides. Each gender founded new schools, now known as Beauxbatons and Meaux-Muttons.

Meaux-Muttons had been an all-male school, Beauxbatons its female counterpart. Officially, they aimed to provide a better environment for kids to grow up in. Extra-officially, they were the Defacto centres of the split. In a war that lasted about 200 years, after cheating, betrayals, and malign intent from both sides, Beauxbatons had won, simply because Meaux-Muttons had lost interest in the war. They, therefore, traveled to Poland after the Mongol Invasion of Europe. There, they refounded Meaux-Muttons, which had been later integrated into the school of Durmstrang.

The crime was that they had been the real reason for the enmity between magical people and Muggles. This had affected all of Europe. Meaux-Muttons had first used the term 'witch' negatively and had orchestrated a thousand deaths. Enraged, Beauxbatons had proceeded to erase all signs of male wizardry in Europe.

They had been the real reason behind the downfall of Britain. The Order of The Velvet Deer had influenced British territories, and this started the Dark Ages in Britain.

Rowena's husband and Godric's sister had died in this war. Godric had retreated to his village and had drowned himself in alcohol when Salazar had come to pacify him. Harsh words had been exchanged. Slytherin had left insulted. Gryffindor felt no better. Helga was left to manage Hogwarts and soon died from the stress of it.

Madame Maxime had been the co-founder of the Velvet Order. She killed the Meaux-Muttons leader, Frederick Furoran. She happened to dislike the name Frederick and had killed Harry's favorite Holy Roman Emperor- Emperor Frederick Barbarossa.

Harry surveyed Maxime. He obliviated the last few hours from her mind and replaced the blank spots with false memories. It was all Harry could do not to strangle the cause of the Dark Ages, but her death would raise an alarm.

* * *

The first task took place in November. Harry, along with Fleur and Krum, was asked to pick a number from Bagman's bag. Harry got the number 3. When it was his turn, Harry went through the tunnel entrance. The entrance seemed to be a maze, so he simply Magoned to the next part, just out of curiosity. Fleur lay in a corner, shivering at the sight of her dead sister. Harry banished the Boggart and continued. There was a chamber full of water plants and animals up ahead.

To Harry's disbelief, an audience sat on either side of the glass tank. He pulled his waterproof laser gun out. Harry barreled, rolled, ducked, and shot at the vicious tangle of plants and beasts.

Alien runes glowed around him in different colors now. Eventually, he exited the grievous aquarium. Fleur was somewhere behind him. Ahead, Krum was running through the door that led into the potions chamber. He quickly followed Krum, shutting the door behind him, in order to cut off Fleur.

He slashed through the orcs. There seemed to be some sort of magical machine, regenerating the orcs. Harry destroyed the machine and continued plowing through the disgusting creatures.

He saw Krum huddled in a corner.

"I knew I should have studied Logical Reasoning in my old Muggle school." Krum waved a small piece of paper in his face. It was a riddle.

Harry picked up a bottle of Nettle wine and downed it. Then, he moved on to the Rum. Thirst quenched, he surveyed the different potions. Harry transplaced anything relatively useful to go into The Junk.

The alcohol gave him super-human strength. Harry hadn't expected this kind of support. He fought his way through the beasts and finally reached the room in which the Mirror was located. Wait… He could have sworn the Mirror came before the fighting arena.

Looking into the Mirror, he saw his reflection laughing at him, and pointing towards another end of the cellar- the one he had gone through the previous day. Looked like drinking the potion had changed the order of the play.

He went to the end of the cellar, just to find himself in the same room again. It took a moment, but an idea clicked in his head. Reaching out, he touched the Mirror of Erised, and falling into the midst of the Triad-Mafia war. He didn't panic because he knew it was a simulation. Soon Harry arrived at the Hogwarts pitch and cut through the ribbons, like the winner of a marathon. Krum and Fleur were rescued from the simulation a little while later.

The points stood at 44/50 for Harry, 39/50 for Krum, and 30/50 for Fleur.

He wondered what the trap Hermione had set up for him was. The beasts seemed to be a part of the tournament this time round. Was there a connection? Harry glanced at the gashes he had received from the foul creatures.

Harry realized that when he'd cut through the ribbons, they'd seemed a little sticky. He immediately wiped his hands on his clothes, but the lotion had already touched his skin. He made a beeline for the restroom, and Magoned himself to Alderon.

Good thing he still had that oxygen mask. There was no oxygen on Alderon, which was good because the lotion seemed to need oxygen to work properly.

A/N: That was the I task. II and III task in next chapter, hopefully.


	8. The Great Council

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I disclaim any claim to ownership.

Harry never liked The Sisters, who played music at the ball. Hence, The Serrators, after playing another dozen mass pranks at the school, decided to intervene in the proceedings.

The President of the Serrators, George, decided to play the keyboard. The Supreme Monarch of the Serrators, Lee Jordan, took the drums. The Lord Premier of the Serrators took to playing a modified Dragonrune. The Emperor of the Sea of the Serrators was to play a modified saxophone.

Harry had been asked to get a partner for the Ball. Dumbledore had pulled him aside and talked to him about the issue. "Harry, you are heroic and handsome, do not worry about getting a partner. I want to talk about something else, my boy. Our school is proud of your achievements, but I really need to ask, how did you learn to do those magic spells?"

Harry searched his CPU for an answer. Harry proudly came up with, "Sir, I learned them from a man who held a shield and had an 'A' painted on his face."

Dumbledore had indeed read of this mythical Muggle man. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Harry, you have been lucky indeed." After pasuing for a moment, he continued, "Remember Harry, Help always comes to those who ask for it in Hogwarts." There, Dumbledore was sure this was ture. By instinct again, of course.

The gullible old fool, he thought to himself when Dumbledore had left. Harry had bigger things to think about. Who was he going to take to the Ball? Luna? Ginny? Cho? Nah, she was already Cedric's. There wasn't anybody to take, really. The others were a bityoung for his liking.

* * *

The days leading up to the Ball, girls giggled and boys smirked. To the annoyance of all parties, Umbridge introduced a dress code for the Ball, as if there were not enough rules and regulations already.

Harry had decided TLK was going to disrupt the big event. On the day before the Ball, he released Skeeter. He'd captured her long ago, but now, Harry decided to let her go. But he had to 'reset' her. She knew too much, so now she was the new Dino Oracle's Editor in Chief.

A few hours later-

Blaring music could be heard over The Sister's tunes. The Ball had been awaiting Harry's arrival. As soon as he entered the Hall, The Sisters started playing. Trumpets blew on his ascent to the stage. Actually, the one who had just ascended the stage was a robot, not Harry. Robot Harry lit the modified Yin Yang. Now, it was evident that they were the Serrators.

Umbridge started to berate them.

TLK arrived from the entrance hall.

He walked towards Umbridge. TLK rumbled, "Toad?"

Umbridge looked shaken. She was mouthing something soundlessly when TLK lifted her off of the floor and threw her down with a force that was felt by everyone.

Crack!

The crack of a bone breaking ricocheted off the walls. Umbridge's brain was squished in the robot's grip. Her heart was ripped out of her chest.

Everyone was released from the illusion. Umbridge looked at herself, relieved, and then stared at TLK in horror.

"Umbridge, you are accused of destroying a new generation of humans. What do you think the punishment is?"

Umbridge screamed, "Instant Ministry favor to anyone who finishes this beast!"

TLK morphed into 5 Deinocheirus. They were one of the biggest and most ferocious carnivores of all time. Even its name meant 'Terrible Clawed Lizard'.

Umbridge backed up a few steps and ran. Harry gave chase through the grounds of Hogwarts, all the while The Serrators played their loud music. The twins and Jordan were unsure whether this was wise, but they played anyway.

Harry chased her into the forest one minute and chased her out with a trail of Thestrals behind her. They wove in and out of the forest, clearly visible to the people who stood at the entrance of the school. He took his time, and finally did the inevitable- he cornered her. "You're not going to control us anymore Umbridge. This is not your school. Stop, or I will kill you."

The cheers didn't stop for a good fifty five minutes.

* * *

The second task was supposed to be tough.

Crouch Jr. sat beside his son unknowingly. His poor son was controlled voluntarily by Voldemort and involuntarily by Harry.

Crouch Sr. announced, "Champions, you have fared relatively well on your first task. Rest assured this task will not be so easy. Are you ready?"

Without even pausing for a reply, the rhetoric person continued, "Your task today is to defend a glass goblet placed somewhere in the dungeons of this Castle. Each of you will pick a color and find a matching colored glass goblet. After that, you must defend it from waves of monsters and jinxes for 6 hours. Choose a color and begin!"

Harry chose black as his color. He put on his night goggles. Everything turned a shade of green. Harry searched the dungeon through a magical scan and found his goblet first. The Korean Admiral Chee set up a Fidelius Charm on his goblet. He noticed a sensory charm nearby, letting the audience know his movements. People would congratulate Harry on how he used rhythmic, successive attacks later. Really, he'd just sat down and ate a Pop-Tart and after some thinking, taken a nap.

Harry passed the second task, winning 42/50 points. Fleur got the highest with 45/50. Krum came in last with 40/50 points.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his chamber at the Malfoy Mansion. He was stewing over Harry Potter. He knew the boy wouldn't make it past the third task, but the Boy Who Lived still made his vision hazy.

Voldemort walked out into the hall. He had control over a guy's body now, but soon he would have his own body. Potter had to be taken care of first. A Dementor appeared without warning. It said in plain speech, "The Lizard King wishes to offer you a chance to surrender."

"My lord, shall we banish it? Bellatrix asked, her fingers twitching eagerly by her side.

Voldemort thought and replied, "What makes the Lizard King think we would ever surrender? I'm not afraid of him or his band of rebels."

TLK emerged from behind a curtain. Dinobots flew to surround the wizard. Anti-apparition wards were put up by TLK.

Voldemort surrendered begrudgingly. "Who are you?" he spit out venomously.

Harry pulled back his visor. Voldemort screamed in anger, and then, he was obliviated.

General Riddle was the Commander of the Dino Special Forces. The Death Eaters were annexed into the Dino Imperium.

* * *

Harry was getting cranky. He'd been up all night interrogating Umbridge. She had crossed the line again.

One of the things that intrigued Harry was that Fude had been a great frinedly man, right till Harry claimed he'd seen Voldemort. He'd even admitted once in his third year that he knew Voldemort to be hiding somewhere. But at the end of the IV year, he suddenly denying Voldemort's existence.

"Stop this at once!" she demanded shrilly.

Ignoring her, he took some Veritaserum out of his pocket and forced it down her throat. He cast a Sonorous Charm on both him and Umbridge. "Did you Imperius Fudge this year?" Harry made sure the interrogation was hear by everyone in Hogwarts, though he did the act privately.

"Yes."

"Why did you do it?" TLK asked.

"I hate Muggleborns. They're parasites!"

Harry had heard enough. Before long she was running naked into the forest, where Acromantulas wove her and ate her over the years. Then, after returning to the teacher's table, Harry raised his banner and put a plastic model of a Quetzalcoatlus there.

* * *

Fudge stared blankly at the wall. He was searching for a file, right? Something about Hogwarts. Feeling confused, he glanced down and saw that he was holding the exact file he needed.

The file held suggestions for the school. Dolores Umbridge's ideas were horrible. None of them were worth implementing, so he immediately called Dumbledore and advised him to ditch Umbridge.

But more importantly, WHO had appointed the toad in the first place?

But Dumbledore, to his astonishment, couldn't seem to locate Umbridge anywhere in the castle. Using his most advanced spells and alerting wards, Dumbledore searched for her, finally finding in an Acromantula nest, half-eaten.

Dumbledore decided she was not wirth rescuing anyway since she was someone else's food.

* * *

Harry glanced at his futuristic watch. The third task was set to begin in 5 minutes.

Harry realized that he had left out an important part of his plans- Divination.

Harry was enraged at how Divination was taught at Hogwarts. Divination did not require magic though it helped if one had it. Divining the future was a complicated process. One had to observe the past and the present first in order to be able to determine the future. However, Magons could see the future much more easily than through the slow process of Divination.

Those who called Divination untrue were more idiotic than Trelawney. She was more of a Muggle seer. She collected remote information and pieced it together, then, she would compose a prophecy. So, prior to the third task, Trelawney was kicked out of the castle personally by the Serrators, and she was replaced by a hot woman and a chraming guy simply so that people would concentrate better.

* * *

The third task was a piece of cake. The ball game didn't restrict the players from using brooms. Thus, Harry won from inside out. The tournament winnings went towards funding the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, just like last time.

The Company wasn't done yet. They made themselves present by the end of the same day.

"Harry, we have given you plenty of chances, but you refuse to cooperate. We have decided to take action against you. We're sorry, Harry, but you've given us no choice. You will not live to see tomorrow," Hermione announced, then disappeared.

Harry was shocked. They were going to kill him? For his methodological thinking? Because of his theories? Harry had thought of this eventuality, though. Harry had been expecting this the moment he had discovered the Mistress. He summoned his second wand from The Junk. It was a Gingko tree wood wand, with a core of dinosaur brain. Harry's wand started to fire spells off on its own as if it was reacting to his Magon outsourcing. Then, Harry morphed into TLK. He picked up a minigun from The Junk, and he marched up to The Great Hall.

Dumbledore came into the room. "SILENCE!" he shouted. "Lizard King, I will not let you harm any of the students."

TLK laughed and said, "I am not here to harm the students. I'm here to take control of the school."

As if on cue, his General in Command, Lockhart, and Dementor Higgins appeared on either side of him. Elven Marshal, Grugina, Magoned over too.

There was no expression on Dumbledore's face when he raised his wand to defend the bots off.

Meanwhile, TLK received info that the United Front had leaked everything to Dumbledore, except the fact that Harry was TLK. He also received info that the United Front had allied themselves with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The UF had also allied themselves with the giants, courtesy of Durmstrangs. The might of three nations was against them.

TLK concentrated on the task at hand. The Hall was occupied by an angry wizard and a few students. The rest were hopefully in their common rooms.

He realized that if there were 500 secret passages hidden underground, secret hallways were hidden on the ceiling as well. They had been designed for bird animagi. His allies flew up towards the ceiling, locking their weapons on Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned, raising his wand, only to fall forward.

"Nice shot!" TLK praised.

Harry went up to Headmaster's seat. He picked it up and threw it out the window. In its place, Harry produced a white pedestal with his wand. He pressed a large red button, and Hogwarts started to shake.

The Hogwarts Project was set into motion. The castle was uprooted from its dungeons. Four more pedestals rose around the white one. TLK took his place on the center pedestal. The others took a pedestal each. With all of them combined, the Hogwarts Megazord was complete.

Dinobots secured the vertical and slanting planes, escorting students to their common rooms. Only the unconscious form of Dumbledore lay in the Great Hall. Harry imprisoned him in The Junk.

Harry stuck his wand into the pedestal and started fighting the giants. Below, Dinobots attacked and carried off the enemy right and left. AI was accessed. AI Alaric and Frederick Barbarossa were the main AIs used. Suddenly, Harry felt a spell hit him in the back. What the…? Draco. Draco Malfoy. He was with the United Front.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco's eyes were red with fury. "You're threatening our children with the very Dark Arts that I escaped from. You're not going to succeed, Harry."

Harry sneered inside of his helmet. Failure? Unlikely.

Draco was obliviated instantly. Harry surveyed the battle scene. The Hogwarts Megazord was moving forward. The giants crushed and beat at it, to no avail. Madame Maxime led a chariot into battle. Harry observed the chariot in which the Beauxbatons had descended from.

Harry was not one to waste anything. Why would Harry waste all of that energy to collect the crude oil in the Chamber of Secrets? Air Chief, Deronoth, was given orders to bomb the fortress the Beauxbatons had constructed. Stealth bombers, 100% energy efficient, and 1000% accurate bombed the fortress with amazing accuracy. Within minutes, it was rubble. Meanwhile, Dinobots continuously carried off and imprisoned the enemy.

Harry sent a message to the Azkaban Navy. The Durmstrang warship sunk like an anchor at sea.

Harry, The Lizard King, did you think we wouldn't notice you loitering about the castle and modding the castle? Unfortunately for you, we did," Hermione yelled.

She had thought ahead and manufactured a Magical Bomb-Ballistae. ICBMs were at the ready. The Hogwarts Megazord exploded with a loud and thunderous boom. Its oil reserve strengthened the explosion. While Harry and the others were unharmed, the Hogwarts Megazord had not been prepared for such an attack- it exploded right on the ground. Everything within a 5-mile radius was flattened. Even Hermione was lying several feet away, unconscious. Harry expected all of the students to be dead. Noway could they have survived a nuclear full blown explosion.

Harry quickly went to the unconscious form one of the students. She was breathing fine, and she didn't have any scratches on her. Harry couln't comprehend what had happened.

"Harry Potter, tell me, did you think you were the only wizard to discover Magons?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry turned to face Horace. Horace Slughorn. "H-how…wh-what…?"

"Harry, m'boy, I have taken a precautionary measure to keep these students alive, but that's not important. The Granger girl can be taken care of later when we have time. I must introduce you to the others, now that we have met," the man explained.

"Others? Do they know about the elementary particles of magic?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, m'boy. We are just like you. Come, I'll take you there."

Harry Magoned to follow Slughorn to a base op. It was a 3 storied, long building, completely unpainted, except for the door.

Inside, Harry met Grindelwald. "Hello, I am, as you know, Gellert Grindelwald. You must be wondering how I escaped prison. To be honest, I never was put in prison. A robot sits there in my place. Anyway, welcome to the Council of The Enlightened. Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sputtered. Finally, he asked, "Who are the others?"

Grindelwald grinned, and said, "The others on the Council? Well, there's Merlin, but we hardly see him these days. Morgana, but she too has left. I am here, and so is Horace. Then there is Leonardo Da Vinci, also known as Chee von Hawkshaw…."

"Wait! Chee von Hawkshaw, Korean Admiral and Emperor of the Sea?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, Harry, how else would he have fun? He didn't mess with your head too much. Trust me; he is a good man."

First, a fat professor claims to have saved 2000 students as a precaution. Then, a man had invaded his mind and planted something there without his knowledge?

Just then, Chee arrived, grinning.

Harry asked "Is this all? You call this a Council?"

"Of course, we are low in numbers. Very few discover the base of magic, but you have. You are one of us now, Harry. Your personality takes the form of dinosaurs, yes?"

"...I suppose. Wait. What do you mean? They are just my animagi forms," Harry informed.

"Well, all of us link with certain kinds of organisms. Your personality is developed around dinosaurs, isn't it?" Horace asked.

Harry agreed with them. "It's great knowing that I'm not alone, but I really need to get back and finish the work I started."

"If you want any help, call us." Horace gobbled.

Harry assured them he would and returned to the Hogwarts battlefield. Horace had not only put them all into a deep sleep- they had also rendered them immovable. Somebody had alerted St. Mungo's, and medics were now trying to lift them unsuccessfully. Harry cleared the medics and transported the 2000 students to Azkaban, where they were all kept under watchful eyes.

Hermione and her gang were instantly obliviated and turned into free thinking, productive individuals. An integrated school was created, its location spread across Europe. It was named Beauxstrang Mogwarts.

Harry, with his Dino Socialist Imperial officials, went to the Ministry of Magic by using the Muggle entrance. Solah's voice asked them to state their name, profession, and business. Harry replied, "The Lizard King, Head of the Dino Socialist Imperium, and I'm here to take over the Ministry."

Harry received his batch. They took over the Ministry in a spectacular fight and soon, the rest of Europe fell too. They formed the magical equivalent of the European Union and succeeded in reshaping society. Harry had finally achieved something.

Harry eventually transferred his power to a more capable government. It would become corrupt, but Harry felt sure that it would endure a while before it fell.

Harry left Europe to his continue his research. Later on, he left to serve in the MIB for a time, balancing action with peace against and with Aliens. Then, one day, when Harry was 114, he visited The Junk again. Harry looked around. A lifetime ago Harry had sought to make things better, but he was done with it. He could understand why Merlin and Morgana had wandered off from society. Sometimes one needed to be on their own.

Harry ticked off the last requirement on his list and smiled. He set the power to the Chronons. He time traveled to the Triassic and the Jurassic ages.

Life was different as a dinosaur.

A/N: So this ends. Thanks to my beta foreverme98 for transforming this mess to an actual story.

And by extensions, thanks to abigailhuges for introducing the splendid beta.

And of course thanks to you readers, whether you like this story or not. Kindly leave a review so that I can improve my writing.


End file.
